Torniquet
by Jemerik
Summary: Raven has a demonic reflection looking to control her, or kill her. What does her reflection make her do? And what will the team do when they find out? RaeRob, StarBB maybe. More focused on emotions than relations.
1. Lies

Another story, yes… Again Raven/Robin. Again twisted. So here we go… Torniquet, this won't be a one-shot.

**Torniquet summary:** Raven has a demonic reflection looking to control her, or kill her. What does her reflection make her do? And what will the team do when they find out?

**Category:** Angst/Horror

**Rating:** PG-13, Self-mutlilation, attempted suicide, and wanted murder.

**Pairings** (If I use them, if so, minimal fluff, if any, I'm not focusing on love, just friendship): Rae/Rob, Star/BB.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or any of the Evanescence songs I use in this story, or Green Day.

P.S.: To the person who introduced me to this site, who will go unnamed but knows who they are: There will be no fluff, just for you. Just desire from not FOR, FROM a certain masked fool! AHAHAHAHA! This will be about Raven overcoming her emotions…

NO FLAMES! I know she is not a cutter and won't ever be! There are to many stories with that, sorry, it just starts out this way.

ON MY OWN, HERE WE GO

Raven looked at her reflection in the mirror.

**_Worthless! You only bring everyone you look to pain and misery. End it for them!_** Her reflection hissed at her.

"No!"

_**Yes! **_

"I… I… do." Raven looked at the jagged dagger lying on her dresser. She picked it up and dug into her wrist, watching the blood pour out with a morbid facination.

**I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?**

_**Good… you deserve every drop of blood pouring out of you!**_

"I don't… deserve… them…" Raven could feel herself weakening. She wanted to fall right then, but instead she thought about the note she had left them.

_Titans: I'm sorry for all the pain and misery I've caused you. I know you won't miss me once I've gone. _

_Cyborg: Thanks for some good times, dealing with me. I'm sorry for making you listen to my pointless drawl._

_Beast Boy: I didn't hate your jokes… some of them. You could find a way to cheer me up. I know you didn't like me… I'm just 'creepy', if you recall. Now you won't have to face anything creepy._

_Starfire: You tried to bond with me, tried to ignore my darkness. I'm sorry for wasting your time. Thanks for some memories to hold._

_Robin: I hate you… for everything you make me want. You won't miss me, you won't notice I'm gone. I may sound cruel: But you have Starfire to turn to, not me. I've gone on ignored and I won't take it any longer. _

_A raven fallen_

_Broken my wings,_

_It's useless to try to fly_

_You won't miss me_

_You won't notice my abescence,_

_I'm leaving for you_

_It's for the better_

_A raven fallen_

_I broke my wings_

_A dagger will show you this_

_You won't miss me_

_I can promise you_

_You'll forget your painful memories_

_I've brought to you_

_A raven fallen_

_I've broken my wings._

_**Raven Roth**_

Raven looked at her reflection.

**_One slash isn't enough!_**

"No… You're right." She grabbed the dagger, and again dug into her arm. Ignoring the shouts of pain she cut up and down her arms. She was bleeding more now, black was closing in around her eyes. Soon she wouldn't feel anything.

"RAVEN!" Robin's cry broke her moment of peace.

_What are you going to do, say sorry? You can't fix me Robin! You've broken me beyond repair._ Raven thought to herself.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. "Raven I'm so sorry!"

_Sorry? Yeah right._

"What is wrong with Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"MOVE!" Cyborg yelled. "Get her to the medical room now! Beast Boy go tell Starfire- no… keep Starfire away as long as possible."

**My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation**

"Get her oxygen, stop the bleeding." Robin commanded. Cyborg obliged. Gently the two covered her arms in bandages.

Raven slipped into unconciousness. The last thing she heard was Robin's voice. "You're going to make it Raven, if I die trying, you won't die."

_Did he care?_

_**NO! You should be dead, they don't care!**_

XxXx

"Raven?"

Raven awoke to the beeping of all of the machines hooked up to her, pumping life into her veins. Robin's voice rang through her ears, she wanted to yell for him to stop, everything seemed so loud. She tried to remember everything that had happened, but so much seemed vague, as if walking in a nightmare.

**Do you remember me  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side  
Or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?**

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

Of course, the first inquiry. What happened, not are you okay, but what happened. "Nothing."

"No, something happened."

"What's it matter to you?"

"You are my team mate, of course it matters to me!" Robin said. _Although… I wouldn't mind something more… Whoa Robin, where did that come from?_ "And A friend!" He countinued, realizing team mate wasn't enough from the look at Raven's face, it wasn't even anything.

"I just slipped, I lost control."

"Then why were there cuts all over your arms, and a dagger dripping blood in your room?"

"I did it to myself! You don't care! I'm just a pain… all I do is bring you misery! I don't deserve to live! I'm damned, I'm useless!"

"You are not useless!"

"I'm not going to sit here and argue about it." Raven stood up and walked out of the room, as if nothing had ever happened. Robin glared after her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said, running.

"TO MY ROOM!" A crack snaked up the wall, onto the ceiling.

"No, I don't think so." The Boy Wonder was being persistant.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" I snapped.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself again! You are wanted Raven! We are your friends, we _care_ about you! Just open your eyes for once and you'll see it!"

Raven shot Robin a death glare and walked off to her room.

**My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation**

_**You came back! I thought you were going to die**_

"I thought no one cared! You lied!" Raven hissed at her reflection.

_**I do not lie! You lie to yourself!**_

"NO!" She hit the mirror. Shards of glass flung at her hand, cutting it. Raven howled in pain. "Only pain and misery are brought… by HER!" She clutched her hand and ran into her bathroom, rinising her many cuts and trying to bandage them with toilet paper. The paper just ripped, it was strong enough to contain all the blood she was shedding. Raven grabbed a towel, it was blood red, to concede with the black in the bathroom. At least there wouldn't be to much of a stain, she could lie and say it was toothpaste. Raven wrapped her hand with the towel, wincing. She glared at the mirror.

_**You cannot escape me! You are a fool Raven! Thinking you can destroy your reflection!**_

"I can ignore you!"

_**Thinking you have friends!**_

"The Titans are my friends!"

_**LIES! YOU BELIEVE HIS LIES? THEY ONLY WANT YOU FOR POWER, DON'T YOU SEE?**_

"YOU ARE THE LIAR!" Raven tried to ignore her demonic reflection. She concentraited on her favorite Evanescence song instead.

**My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied Christ  
Tourniquet  
My suicide!**

"It will be fine…" Raven clutched the cloth tigther to her hand. She used her powers to put Evanescene in the CD player and started to play Fallen, Whisper.

"I can stop the pain if I will it all away, if I will it all away." Raven sang with Amy Lee, hitting all of her notes. She whispered this to herself as the song went on, just to reassure herself that everything would be okay…

"I KNOW I CAN STOP THE PAIN IF I WILL IT ALL AWAY!" Raven concentraited, letting the cloth she had around her hand fall to the ground. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" She chanted, trying to calm her raging emotions, and ignore her cruel reflection.

_**YOU WILL DIE OR START THE PROPHECY DEMON CHILD!**_

chapter one end, stop.

Well, what did you think? Creepy? Annoying? Stupid? Way to comon? Different? Horrible? Good? Maybe you… loved it? Please review! Oh… and for those of you who don't know Evanescence, here ar the lyrics to Whisper, which I will probably use.

Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself

This truth drives me  
Into madness

I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet my end

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

Allright… so review, please!

Next Chapter: What the other Titans are thinking while Raven does all of her… actions.


	2. Demons and Reflections

Okaaaaaaay… it seems like there were questions to answer. And reviews… Three already, thanks.

fatcat11388: Thank you! I'm adding chapters riiight… about… now! I hope my updates are fast, but I have no guarantees…

otakualways: Robin wanted to keep Starfire away because he didn't want her to freak out when she saw Raven bleeding to death. In knowing Starfire, she would. I won't say anything further so I don't… offend anyone. Hahaha… You catch my drift?

Zoicytes-Shadow: Buwahahaha! He will… if I don't twist the plot _too_ much. It all ties in though… I'm glad you like the pairing! Rae/Rob stuff is awesome. Too bad I won't have too much fluff… maybe at the **very** end. But that's awhile off. Or I'll do a 'humorous' sequel.

Though you didn't review, (person who introduced me to fanfiction), I hope you like this. Because I'm trying my very hardest to write something that **you** will read. And I'm going to need your help too, for some definitions. Of course, you won't read this until you are back from your 'unwanted vacation' But when you do, I hope you like it. I really, really do. Because I think it might go somewhere. Well… I thought that with my last story, and look how that turned out. Ah well… Oh, and I posted my one-shot, the one I did that day you were here and ate dinner, if you recall. It hasn't gotten any reviews which does not surprise me. You said there are to many stories where Raven tries to kill herself, and cuts herself, bla bla, bla… This is different, PLEASE read this chapter if you read any… Ah well… I'll shut up, I know you don't want to hear it.

Chapter two… Torniquet

Xx **Start Chapter two stop.** Xx

While Raven sat in the bathroom, trying to escape her demonic reflection, the other Titan's sat in the living room, wondering what was going on. They had filled in Starfire and Beast Boy on what had happened and were now discussing what to do with Raven.

"We can't leave her alone for to long, who knows what she'll do." Robin said.

"We need to keep her safe, at all costs. Whether she likes it or not." Cyborg agreed.

"True, but how? Raven won't let us do that, no matter what!" Beast Boy said.

"Friends, why don't we just trust friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"We _do_ trust her we just want her to be safe." Robin said.

"Of course, but can we not just trust friend Raven to be safe herself?"

"I s'pose we could give it a try…" Robin said. "If it doesn't work, Beast Boy, you know what to do. Cyborg, cameras."

"Rae does have some privacy rights Rob." Cyborg pointed out.

"Not when she does this she doesn't." Robin said, he was stubborn, always.

Raven sat, mediating. She had taken the cloth off of her hand, which had stopped bleeding, save traces of blood dripping out of the deeper cuts. She was feeling calmer, and slowly, was able to shut away her reflection. The hollow, demon, evil, heartless, side of herself. The side she hated. The side she fought every day. The side she was afraid she would never defeat.

Raven stood still, she heard voices. The Titans were talking. About her. They thought she was insane, that she needed help. They were going to watch her? How could they invade her privacy like this? She deserved freedom! She would defeat this. They wouldn't take her freedom away. They- The alarm suddenly went off, shattering her peace. It's red blare flashing through her room.

"…not sure what they are, but they are in the center of Jump City and we need to stop them!" Robin said. "Good, you decided to show up Raven." He said, "Come on."

"I'm coming." Raven said in her monotone. She followed them out the door.

The Titans stood, glaring at a monster. It was unlike anything they had ever seen, blood dripping from the corner of its mouth onto the pavement, parts of a human hanging from its teeth, its four, blood red slits glaring at them, its scaly red body covered in scars, reminding it of forgotten battles.

"Oh…" Raven didn't finish her sentence, and if she had, it would have been censored.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know man…" Cyborg said.

"It is much like the glorphalglargunch!" Starfire exclaimed, "A horrid monster on Tamaran!"

"It's a demon." Raven said. The others prepared to fight. She stopped them. "I suggest you let me handle this." Raven said. The other Titans stepped back. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, RETURN TO HELL!" Raven cried, the demon twisted, burning, crying out a final roar. A pile of ash, and a pool of blood sat side by side on the cool Jump City pavement. Both slowly dissappearing. If you didn't know better, you would never guess anything had happened.

"Come on, back to the tower, we need to talk about demons, you will have to learn some tricks." Raven said.

"Ahem! I'm leader!" Robin said.

"Fine." Raven fell behind the team. Letting Robin lead them wherever he wished. Which happened to be to the T-Car, so they could go back to the Titan Tower to listen to Raven talk.

"There are demons here." Raven started.

"We know…" Beast Boy said, getting a death glare from Raven and a smack from Robin. Starfire and Cyborg listened.

"I don't know how they got here, or how many there are going to be. But… it has something to do with the apocalypse."

"The what?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh… Right, you don't know. Well, I should start from the beginning. When I was born, they looked into my future. On my birthday, something horrible is supposed to happen. I'm meant to destroy the world. This is why I must always contain my emotions, as you know, the result of them running freely is… catastrophic. Before you ask, the demons tie into this, because Trigon, my father, is obviously demon, and he must be sending them for me, to start the apocalypse. Which means, you all will have to learn ways to defeat a demon. Just firing at them won't work. Starfire's starbolts might, I believe they run sort of on emotion, which will help weaken these types of demons. You are also pure, Starfire, so that gives you an advantage. It will be harder for them to touch you, when they do, they burn. The rest will need to be equipped with holy water, this kills them, being pure. I'm sure there is a way we can lace it in with Cyborg's cannon, and Robin, we can make you a weapon. Beast Boy… you will be harder. You will need to change into something pure, this will be very hard work for you to learn to do, an angel, or an elf, a fallen angel might be best. I'm sure there is some way I can help you learn this, it will probably take a potion or a spell to help you. Now if you'll excuse me I need to medidtate." Raven finished, starting to leave the room.

"Whoa, wait. We still need to talk about earlier." Robin said.

"Here. Is. A. Summary. For. You," Raven said through gritted teeth. "I tried to commit suicide, my demonic side had convinced me to, you found the note, you came to get me, and you know the rest. There, happy?" They didn't need to know about her reflection, not until she was sure if it was real, or just her imagination.

"No! You could have _died_ Raven!" Robin persisted.

"I **KNOW** WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Several things in the room shattered, and a few cushions exploded. Raven turned and stalked out of the room, her emotions got the better of her, yet again.

Robin ran after her, catching up at her doorway, he had needed no encouragement from the Titans to go talk to her.

"WHAT!" Raven turned around at feeling Robin's hand on her shoulder. "Don't. Touch. Me."

"I uh… Sorry. Look, Raven, we are worried about you. We want to know what we can do to help?"

"GO AWAY! Do what I told you in the living room. Find holy water!"

"Where?" Robin asked.

"YOU CAN FIND SLADE, YOU CAN FIND WATER!" The wall cracked and an innocent vase shattered.

Robin looked shocked at her insult. "Wha… what?"

"Go away! I need to medidate!" Raven walked into her room and slammed the door. Robin trudged back to the Titans to tell them what had happened. All the while thinking about why Raven didn't want to tell him more. He _had_ been inside her mind, shouldn't she want to tell him something?

Raven slumped against her wall, angry with herself, angry with her father, and wanting to kill her reflection. She grabbed her mirror that let her into Nevermore off a table. "I need to have a talk with my emotions." She muttered to herself.

A huge red hand grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into Nevermore.

"Raven." Knowledge said, nodding to her.

"Ohhh she's here. Why?" Misery whined.

"YAY! RAVEN! I MISSED YOU!" Happy exclaimed.

"Raven… sniff… you're… here." Sad said, crying.

"What on Azarath could you want?" Anger growled.

"Hmmm… Raven…" Love said to her, a half smile, and a half frown playing across her lips.

"Yes, yes, I'm **here**. Now, I have questions."

"Of course." Knowledge said.

"I'm going to need Love too, I'm afraid." Raven said, signaling for Love and Knowledge to come over with a finger. Her other emotions shrank back to their normal corners, contained in their cages once again.

"Well?" Knowledge asked, "What do you want Love and I for?"

"A thought has struck me… Love, you are not really an emotion, you contain some emotions, but you are more of a distraction, something that pulls me down further. Why are you in Nevermore?"

"Because… in a way I am an emotion. I contain emotions, yes, but I also help hold them down. I contain feelings too, excitement, suspense, hatred. All of the things I contain make up, love."

"That is not why you came, is it Raven?" Knowledge said.

"No… it just struck me when I saw love, that's all."

"Who do you love?" Love asked Raven, interrupting Knowledge.

"I don't love anyone."

"Wrong! You will… you will." Love grinned.

Raven ignored Love and turned to Knowledge.

"Love, back to your cage!" Knowledge said.

"Allright…" Love said, a hint of mischief in her voice.

"What are demons doing in Jump City?" Raven said, as soon as Love was gone.

"I'm not sure, I think it has something to do with you're demonic reflection. We have to do something about that, even if it means you can't look in a mirror ever again. It is a very powerful force, we're slipping to control you, once it starts to get to you…" Knowledge trailed off.

"I know… I know. So you're saying my reflection is helping demons cross into the real world?"

"Somehow… it might even tie in with Trigon. This may be his way of weakening you so he can easily start the prophecy. You will need help from the Titans." Knowledge said, "As much as we hate to admit it. You cannot defeat all of the demons that will come on your own."

"Yes… I should go help then with Holy Water… and research this as much as I can."

"I'm trying to keep them under control, Raven you cannot listen to your mirror, it goes insane in here. You have to fight its lies."

Raven nodded and found herself standing in her room.

"RAVEN! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Robin yelled. Raven walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a furious Robin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE? I'VE BEEN OUT HERE FOR THE PAST FIVE MINUTES AND YOU WON'T COME OUT!"

"I was in Nevermore."

"Really? Let me see your arms then."

Raven glared at Robin, although internally hurt. He didn't believe her. She slowly pushed up her sleeves. "Nothing, now do you believe me? I don't do that! I can't do that! It's… You wouldn't understand." Raven withdrew to her room, hurt. She shut the door and let her emotions rage. Vases shattered, the curtains tore, Anger was done, Sadness started. Everything was floating, Sadness and Misery were not as violent as Anger.

Robin stood outside, hearing all of this happen. A wave of guilt passed over him, he realized he had done this to Raven.

"Raven?" He knocked.

"GET AWAY!" The dark girl yelled. Robin backed away. He could only make things worse.

"We're going to go get the water…" He mumbled weakly. Raven faintly heard this on the other side of the door.

"Just… get… away…" She said to herself.

Raven stood up, she should go with them to get the water. She didn't trust them getting some, this was important, they couldn't mess up. Raven calmed herself and walked out of the room. She caught up with the others just as they were climbing into the T-Car.

"I'm coming." Raven said in her trademark monotone.

"Allright." Cyborg shrugged. Raven climbed into the car.

"Where were you going to go to get the water anyways?" She asked them.

"A church…" Robin said.

"Do you even know where one is?" Raven asked him.

"Well… no…" The other Titans faltered with Robin.

"Well, we're stuck then. Obviously I don't." Raven said.

"We can find one. They stick out." Beast Boy piped in.

"How do they stick out friend Beast Boy?" Starfire questioned.

"Nevermind Star they just stand out from other buildings, so we can find it. But… let's TELL JOKES!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"How about, let's say we did, and you spare us the misery, and we don't."

"You're just jealous Raven, you can't tell awesomely amazing, super hilarious jokes!" Beast Boy said. "OK, why did the chicken cross the road?"

"To get away from the ugly green thing chasing it." Raven said.

"Nooo… Where did you get ugly green thing? To get away from Chick-Fil-A! AHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAA… HA..ha… ha…"

"You are the ugly green thing, grass stain!" Cyborg said.

"Go Raven!" Robin said laughing.

"I don't understand, whit is this A-Fil of Chick?"

"A resturant that sells chicken!" Beast Boy was grinning, someone had to laugh at his joke!

"Ohhh! So the Chicken was not in the mood to eat chicken so it crossed the street instead?"

"No… Not- nevermind." Beast Boy said.

"It doesn't matter, we're here." Raven said, pointing at a church.

The church was a large on, huge stone pillars sweeping across the front with intricate carvings of biblical figures in the stone of the church. Large stain glass windows telling a bible story were around the church, letting colored light stream in. In the front there was a garden of roses with a statue of a saint, the Titans didn't know which. Slowly the group of teens approached the giant wooden doors that led into the church. The door opened with a push from Cyborg, and slammed behind them. Slowly the Titans approached the alter, their footsteps echoing though the church.

"Hello." A priest dressed in full garment stood in front of them, at the alter.

"Hello." Raven said, in her flat monotone. "We need Holy Water."

"May I ask what for?"

"Yes. There are demons in town, we are the Titans in case you hadn't noticed, and we need some of the water to rid the earth of their presence." Raven said. The other Titans nodded.

"You are Raven, are you not?" The priest asked her.

"Yes, I am Raven."

"I can give you Holy Water, but I cannot help you any further." The priest said.

"We didn't come for help. We don't need help." _I know you can't help me! You are but a priest, you do not understand demons, and what they can do._ Raven thought to herself.

"You must be careful with this, use it wisely."

"A sprinkle is enough to purify anything. I know." Raven said, carefully taking one of the golden containers studded with expensive jewels, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. Each of the Titans took one container, thanked the priest, and left.

Back in the tower Raven was, again, standing in front of the Titans trying to explain things, and doing her best to ignore Robin. She was still trying to regain control from earlier. "You will need to learn how to use this, and I'm not the best teacher. I will have to give you each books, and study how you can use it. Beast Boy is going to need to most help, changing into a holy, or pure creature. I have to go study this… I will keep the water, until we need it again." Raven used her powers and carried the water to her room, setting it on a table in the corner. Just as she turned to her bookshelf the alarm went off.

"It's Dr. Light, he's at a park for some reason…" Robin's voice crackled over the intercom. Raven sighed and floated to the living room.

"I'm flying." She said bluntly, after reading where the park was. One near the other side of Jump City. _Why can't we live in a small town? No… we had to come to Jump City, didn't we Robin?_

Dr. Light stood at a water fountain, grining insanely. "WITH THE POWER OF THE SUN I WILL MAKE THIS WATER FOUNTAIN EXPLODE! PREVENTING CHILDREN FROM DRINKING, AND THEN… THE WORLD!"

The pathetic part about everything, was I didn't feel any guilt for making him insane.

"LOOK THE TITANS!" Dr. Light fired blasts of light at everyone, only to get hit with a sonic cannon blast, several explodable bird-a-rangs, a wave of starbolts, and a death glare from Raven.

"What- wha- I thought you broke your arm!"

"What?" Raven asked Dr. Light. "Why would I break my arm, I can just heal it."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGH!" Dr. Light ran towards a police car that had pulled up. "LET ME IN! LET ME IN! I WANT TO GO TO JAIL!"

"That was much to easy." Raven said. She turned to the Titans. "I'm going to back. I have to study." Raven flew off to the tower, with Starfire holding Robin behind her, Beast Boy as a pterydactal carrying Cyborg.

Xx **Chapter two end. Stop.** Xx

Well… It's not going to turn into a Star/Rob if that's what you're thinking, it's just easier that way. And… All of the demon stuff… sorry, I don't know much about them, but I like what I put, so I'm keeping it. Huge plot twist, I know. But it was fun, and now I have a plot! Well… if you look at it… it isn't too much of a plot twist, I could have done more… but I'm nice, so I didn't.

Oh, I forgot the disclaimer: I don't own TT but I DO own the demon, and the priest. I guess I own half of Raven's reflection, but it's Raven so I don't really own that either. Please don't sue me!

Right… so review. Please! I want your input on the story! Good, bad, horrible, it needs , you know the drill. And if you have any questions I will gladly answer them!


	3. Purity

Well… it looks like I have reviews to answer… Order of how they were on the sight:

Angel Vanilla: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. Yikes scary is what I'm aiming for, I hope it works.

Zoicytes-Shadow: Thanks, I'm glad it's good. I try to update as much as I can, especially when I get an idea. You can always tell when I'm having trouble with the chapter because it takes forever for me to update. I didn't know the Japanese superstion, I may find a way to tie that in, if you don't mind. I'm a good writer? Wow… thank you so much! That means a lot to me… I'm not really used to compliments yet, but I guess I should be. This is my fourth story… I'm glad I got their reactions down. I'm sorry to hear you cut yourself. But I guess you hear that a lot… I guess that adds another reason not to do it: people don't leave you alone. I'll be sure to look at your Deviantart, and look at you're fan fics. I could use some humor, obviously. Yes! Rob/Rae is the best! Fools who don't think that AHAHAHAHA… I mean uh… sorry. I will be sure to keep going… and going… and going… until I run out of plot twists and have to fill in all of the holes. THE HOLY WATER! 'Tis sacred, you know. Now that I think about it… I hope that doesn't offend anyone, I just started typing and not really thinking. Which I should get on to doing now… but reviews are fun to answer. Thank you, you are kind. I will be sure to check out your fanfics, and Deviantart… must remember…

And for your first review: Yes, they have had a connection since Haunted, but because Robin is so thick, he won't be very helpful for awhile. If you catch my drift…

alena-chan: Thank you! I'm glad you like the pairing, Rae/Rob forever!

OfAravensFeather: Yes… I agree, and I'm sure I will agree much more strongly once I read this through fully. I'm going to slow down the drama, but I wanted to get some amount of a plot going, so no one has to listen to my babbling. I'm thrilled you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Chica De Los Ojos Café: You have been with me every story, first let me thank you for that. And now to answer your review! It's cool? I did something cool? Wow… this is a first. Mmmm, I should put that. Sorry, drinking, typing what I'm thinking, so the Mmmm came out, and I don't want to delete it. Yes, I should mention the whole Slade thing, I'll have the- No you will read and find out! AHAHAHA… and so will I for that matter. I don't do any planning, as I have mentioned previously.

fatcat11388: Beautiful… wow. Thank you! I'm very, very, very glad you like it sorry running out of words for saying I'm glad you like it, so you get the very, very, very. Yes… more chapters. :evil laugh:

otakualways: Actually, Cyborg said that, I'm sorry if it wasn't clear. He said it because he didn't want Starfire to freak out and bug them with question after question about Raven. And it would be easier if she just didn't see her friend bleeding to death. Umm… you reviewed twice, either this is very good or… I don't know. I'm just going to assume it was intentional and it's some new trend I'm going to miss out on, yet again. Well, I'm glad you like it and updates are on the way!

Allright… So I guess that's all I have to say, besides, again: I hope nobody is offended by the whole 'holy water' thing, but it's pure, and when I think of demon I think of either Raven or that… don't ask why it's just one of those things. But anyways, on with the show, er… story. Er… fanfic.

**On your marks get set STORY STARTS:**

Raven had arrived home just moments before the other Titans; giving her just moments of peace. She loved her friends, yes; but they were also so loud, making it hard for her to do anything. Now they weren't giving her any space, whenever she came out of her room she was interrogated about cutting. Mostly by Robin, who always seemed to know when to give her space. Raven sighed shaking the thoughts from her head and started to walk to her room, leaving the voices yelling about research for her behind. In the solitude over her room she could think about what to do… how to help them fight. It would be a long fight. Raven dreaded what the end might hold, Trigon. True, she wanted her emotions to run free, but she didn't know if she was ready to face him.

Raven shut her door behind her, trying to think all the pain away. To bad Novacaine didn't come in a pill form… at least as far as she was concerned. She might take some instead of the other headache relief pills.

Take away the sensation inside  
Bitter sweet migraine in my head  
Its like a throbbing tooth ache of the mind  
I can't take this feeling anymore

Raven walked over to her bookshelf and looked over all of the spines of books. She had ancient spellbooks, and newer books, a book she loved called Crank. She really didn't have much of a reason for liking it, it was just cool to have something modern written all in free verse poetry. Finally she found what she was looking for, a book on the 'Art of Transformation' as it called itself. How she had gotten it Raven wasn't sure, it had seemed so useless all these years, but now the dark teen was glad she had kept it. It even had a chapter she needed, 'Transforming into Pure Creatures.' It was almost creepy how exact it was… Raven opened to the chapter and began to read, some of the pains from the day going away.

**Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
So give me Novacaine**

An hour later, after a short chapter, Raven learned all she could. This was going to be hard to explain to Beast Boy, the fact that he was going to have to work at it would be hard to drill through his head. He would just have to take a potion every night until he had it mastered. The potion at least looked basic, it would just grant the users body the ability to change into pure creatures. Beast Boy could do the reasearch on that, Raven felt he needed to do something.

The sorceress took a cauldren and all of the needed ingridients out of her closet and started to work. After hours of stirring, she had a finished product, enough to last quite awhile. Hopefully this would be the only round she had to make, but you never knew with Beast Boy. He was great, or he was bad. There is no happy medium it for him, or so it seemed.

"Raven? Are you okay in there? You've been in your room ever since we got home from the mission, and it's almost time for dinner. We ordered pizza." Robin said.

_MMM… Pizza, my favorite._ Raven thought to herself, sarcasticly of course. _Yes I'm allright bird brain, I've just been working so Beast Boy can live through a battle with a demon… not much._ "I'm fine. I'll be right out." Raven said in her usual monotone, fighting back saying her sarcastic comments.

"Okay…" Robin knew better than to ask about her arms, he wisely chose not to.

**Out of body and out of mind  
Kiss the demons out of my dreams  
I get the funny feeling, that's alright  
Jimmy says it's better than here,  
I'll tell you why**

Raven looked over at the containers of the holy water, and got a headache all over again. It would take another afternoon that she could spend reading to fix up Robin, or Cyborg. She was fairly sure Starfire would be allright, aliens were usally pure. And Starfire would be no exception of purity.

**Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing,  
So give me Novacaine**

**Oh Novacaine**

Raven sighed, she stood up and decided to amuse her friends by eating pizza.

"HEY RAVEN!" Beast Boy said, almost bouncing off the walls. "WE DID RESEARCH TOO!"

"On what, crack?" Raven asked. She couldn't fight that comment back.

"NOOOO! DEMONS! AND WE HAD LOTS AND LOTS OF SUGAR! STARFIRE ACTUALLY MADE SOMETHING GOOD! IT HAD TONS OF SUGAR, IT WAS ALL OF THIS CANDY MIXED TOGETHER, MMM, MMM, MMM!"

"WHOOO YEAH!" Cyborg joined in with Beast Boy, while Raven fought back a groan. Robin didn't seem to be able to hold his back.

"Ohhh… what are you doing for chrissakes? Why did you give them that Starfire?"

"They needed a snack to perk them up!" Starfire said in her high-pitched tone. Raven flinched at the sound, and pulled her hood over her face. Though she knew that wouldn't help with the noise.

**Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me Jimmy I won't feel a thing,  
So give me Novacaine**

Raven ate dinner quietly, and then slipped out of the room. Beast Boy didn't notice, he was still ranting about how the ancient Japanese put coverings over their mirrors so demons couldn't come in and take them away, never to return. (A/N, sorry to interrupt but: thanks to: Zoicytes-Shadow for that, I just couldn't resist it! Now back to the story. I won't do these very often, they really get on my nerves, but on with the show)

Robin managed to notice her slip off, and walked out after Raven.

"Hey." He said, stopping Raven at her door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Well let's see… I'm headed towards my room, I'm facing my door, which I'm about to open… Hmmm… where **would** I be going wonder boy? Why don't you tell me."

"Hah. Hah. No, why did you head off so fast?"

"Maybe I don't want to hear Beast Boy ramble?"

"Oh…"

"Robin, I'm not going to go cut myself! I was just vulnerable and I let my demon side take advantge of me, that's all. So please, just go away. I want to medidate, I've been working on a potion for Beast Boy so he can transform into a pure creature all afternoon. Tomorrow I will have to work on you or Cyborg, please just let me rest."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I just thought you were mad or something, I didn't mean to imply that… I'll let you go work- but I do have a question. What about Starfire? Doesn't she need something?

"Didn't I tell you? No… I guess not. Starfire is alien, she is probably pure enough to defeat a demon already, but we might want to equip her with something she can throw, like a miniature bomb that throws the water."

"Allright, I'll let you rest. Oh, and Raven, if you want to… talk or anything I'm… here."

"Thanks. I'm going now…" Raven left to the solitude of her room, while Robin wanted to hit his head upside the wall. _Of course I'm here! I'm the team leader she can always talk to me! You are Boy Blunder, she is right!_ Robin decided to go train to make him forget about acting like an idiot in front of Raven. But of course, what else was new?

End chapter… 

Allright that was fairly useless, but I'm a little bit tired, and it's only 12:00… or maybe 12:30, my clock is probably wrong. Anyways…

Thanks to Zoicytes-Shadow for the idea, I hope you aren't offended.

Now if everyone would just be so kind as to review…

Ooops… forgot the disclaimer again…

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own Teen Titans! I do own my demon, my priest, and this plot line! So no stealing my stuff, but I suppose you can borrow the Titans…**

**Robin: What do you mean borrow?**

**Me: What do you think I mean? I mean I don't own you so I can't hog you.**

**Robin: Good, you're boring. I like plots where I get juice… me and Raven really-**

**Me: Stop there.**

There you go… Now please review! I love your input!


	4. A New Pet?

Garrumph… I had this great idea for a chapter, but I can't really write it until the prophecy comes out. Now not only will I have to wait for an episode, but a chapter too. They better hurry up!

Allright… Reviews to answer:

Angel Vanilla: Oh yes… **very** angry Raven. You'll probably see her a lot. I have a great story! Wheeee! Yeah, I don't think I've ever met a guy that says the right thing, they'll start out really well and end it horribly. I guess I was reflecting that with Robin. By the waaay… Thank you for reviewing my one-shot! I'm glad you liked it. Cryptic, depressing… excellent, what I was aiming for. Though people will review and say something about not getting it, this is where you use your brain, that thinge in your head and think. BUT YOU, NO, YOU WERE DIFFERENT! You used it! Yea-heah:High fives. Cyber high-fives.:

Twobirdslover: Hello. Okaaay… I'm glad you like it… and I'll read your story, as soon as I get a chance. I have the joys of coming back to school on Monday, or tomorrow, I'm writing this on Sunday, but that doesn't really matter, on with the point. Wait, you're saying you can improve your writing if I review? Wow! That means I **am **good! Thank you! I'll be sure to review then, and stop taking everything I hear as a compliment. (Haha, ha… that was supposed to be funny. But not that funny so don't laugh… no really, it would only make me feel special! Well… I'll get on to answering reviews so I can write the chapter so I can publish the chapter so I can eat some food so I can go to sleep on a full stomach, and then I'll… ok sorry I love doing rambling sentences, and please forgive me for choosing you for my rambles.

Psycomaniac6108: I **LOVE** YOUR SCREEN NAME! Ok… cool! I hope I can do that right, I'm a little nervous, I think I may mess it up and it won't be that hard. If you have ANYadvice on how to do those, I would really, really, really love your input! I know how to do Raven's reaction, buwahahahahahaha! I mean uh… ahem. Ok, so… thank you for adding me to your author alert and favorite authors and the putting my story on your favorite story list, AND highly recommending it to everyone. Maybe everyone will read it now… I'll try not to get my hopes up, but if I actually get more reviews, I give you my thanks, and anyone else who did that. But if anyone else did, did you highly recommend me? WELL? It's alright don't feel bad, I don't do it a lot. Ohhh yeah am I rushing this, so I can have an excuse when I get a huge writers block, assuming I do, and can go, 'HEY, the beginning was good.' Juuust kidding! I'm going to start to slow down and maybe obsess over details, there will probably be a lot more conversation, and some more demons. I think, but it's all so vague. I honestly don't know because I haven't written it yet. Well, I hope you like it, there will be more Raven arguing! No worries Mon.

Links1fangirl: Interesting name… I took your idea? I'm sorry. Now I feel kinda bad. I hope you mean music idea, Raven/Evanescence stuff… I have to be honest, I laughed when I read your review, but NOT in a MEAN way. This was my thought, Evanescence and Green Day really don't mix. I wonder if people will complain. But I like both bands, and at points Green Day can suit Raven, though Evanescence does all of the time. I'll be doing Evanescence, mostly, if I do songs from now on. I don't think I can add in a Green Day song in this story… but you never know.

Sillymail: I'm guessing Cyborg can, seeing as he loves meat so much. But I don't know, he's just fun to play with. Now I'm wondering… I'll ask my friend, she'll know. And have a really smart answer. If Robin does eavesdrop, he'll meet a slow and painful death. AHAHAAHA! That is a good idea though, mind if I borrow it?

Zoicytes-Shadow: I try to update as much as I can, and write as much too. But I have to go back to school now, so the updates will take longer. Sigh… Good! You aren't offended! Sometimes people seem to get that way, but you didn't. You are so cool! Beast Boy research, I should have thought about that one… which gives me an idea! Buwahahaha… OK… on with answering your review… Yeah, I didn't think I would, but you never know, there are people out there who might go, THIS IS SO OFFENSIVE I'M GOING TO FLAME THEM FOR PUTTING IT! But hey, I hope I don't encounter that. Yeah, you're right. Ah concern… and kindness. My weaknesses, I guess. Or at least those people I talk to say so. I believe they are called, friends? So you know how I feel when I get a compliment, kind of, are you kidding, if so shut up it's really not that funny. So I've developed this sarcastic shell and I'm not one to trust people. You are? Oh yay! I love your reviews! I love everyone's reviews, but I like to type and your reviews give me an excuse to type, A LOT. So I'll see you at the end of the chapter, ahaha… hah… ha… heh… ok so that wasn't funny!

Samael The Morningstar: Well, "Samael", think I get everything from you huh? WELL I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE BUDDY! No I didn't get the joke from you, I got it from my brain/mind er… whatever. DIE BRAIN/MIND ER… WHATEVER! Ahem. Of course I mentioned you, I thought you might actually LIKE this one, so I mentioned you. Duhh… And you have good theories, I just could resist. I hope this demon thing isn't so off that people hate me for it. But I have no clue what I'm doing. And I need info on fallen angels. I figure you can e-mail me with that? Right? If not I'll just have to see you and write down everything you say. I also need other animals for BB to change into, pure animals, creatures, WHATEVER. I have not actually seen VanHelsing, should I? I heard it was good but I never saw it. That would explain why you talk to yourself all the time… I just talk to the voices in my head.

RavenKitten: It would be scary, but I doubt I'll be doing that. It's more focusing on Raven than Rae/Rob, but maybe closer to the end… MUWAHAHAHA… Your review was funny… I liked it. I will fear you Raven, ye must be scary!

If I forgot you please don't be offended, I just put the ones that were on the website on Sunday, March 27, 2005… just in case you needed to know and you would be offended. So… here is chapter four.

**Chapter Four:**

Robin sighed to himself and walked away from Raven's room, wishing he could reach out to the dark girl, but obviously she didn't want to be touched. He walked to the living room, to meet an overly-cheerful Starfire jumping around.

"Ro-obin! You have come to the room of living!"

"Yes Star, I have." Robin said. "Why?" He added, suspicious as to what would make Starfire so cheerful. _It might be me…_ He thought, knowing the alien girl had a crush on him. _I wish it was Raven that liked me…_ _Whoa! You have to stop that Robin, she is just your team mate, and always will be. She doesn't love…_ Robin thought to himself. _She only loved Malchior… or Rorek… or auuuugh!_

"NOTHING! I'm just happy to see you! Would you like the cream of ice? It is like eating flavored snow!" Starfire said.

_We don't have any ice cream- oh… she wants to take me out. _"No thanks Star, we don't have any ice cream anyways."

"We could go get some… just you, and me…"

"Uh… Star? What are you talking about?"

"ON A DATE!" Starfire exclaimed, positive Robin would say yes.

"Listen… I don't know how to tell you, but… I guess…Well I really only see you as a friend Starfire… Sorry."

"Oh." The Tamarans face feel. "That's alright friend Robin, just friend Robin. I understand." Starfire walked off to her room.

Raven entered. "Wow. What did you do this time Wonder Boy?"

"I said no, I didn't want to go out with her. Is this a crime?"

"No. Hmm… I always thought you and Starfire would go out. Ah well… I guess I should have checked."

"With your powers? That seems…"

"Like an invasion of privacy? No… it's just nice to know. This way I don't have to watch your pointless flirting, then you go out, and then you kiss every five seconds. It's for my sake, not yours." Raven said bluntly. She walked over and began to make tea.

"That kettle is so slow…" Robin said nervously after an awkward silence.

"Yes. The city gives us so much money for other things, but nothing simple like a kettle. Oh well, I suppose tea doesn't really help the city."

"Yes it does, it's calming right?"

"Well yes… it is." Raven said, trying to figure out what Robin was getting at. She accidentally went in his mind.

_Man… why am I such an idiot! No wonder she doesn't like to talk to me. Why Raven, why do I have to like you? Why you? The dark goddess, the one who could care less about me… Raven I can't fall for you! You'll only hate me!_ Raven instantly pulled out.

_The boy blunder likes me? Whatever._ She thought to herself.

"Well… since it calms you, you get a better control over your powers, so you need the tea, in a way."

"I have never thought of it that way… Maybe you aren't really boy blunder." Raven said, pouring the hot water into her tea. "There is enough for another cup… if you wanted to try some, or some hot chocolate, whatever you drink." Raven said, gesturing to the kettle and heading to the couch.

"Yeah! I'd love some!" Robin said, a little too eagerly.

"Right." Raven said, curling her legs under her and sipping her tea. Robin walked over to the couch.

"Mind if I join you?"

"If you don't interrogate me on why I don't train obsessively or dress like a traffic light then yes." Raven said, trying not to smile at her own joke.

"Hah. Hah." Robin said sarcasticly, sitting down next to Raven. He too sipped his tea, and found himself liking it, which surprised him.

"Well Robin, you obviously want to ask what is wrong with me, which is why you are being so kind, so ask away. I'm going to answer… I think."

"Why Raven?" Robin blurted.

"I knew this was a bad idea. You don't need me." Raven said in her monotone, wishing she hadn't even brought up cutting herself.

"We do need you! You are one of the strongest members on this team. Heck, you are the strongest member. You're amazing Raven!"

Before Raven could respond Starfire walked in. "Friend Robin! I'm so glad to have found you! I have found a new pet!"

Raven and Robin sweatdropped. "You… you have?" Robin stammered out.

"Yes!" Starfire either didn't notice, or ignored the looks on Robin and Raven's faces. "A… bug? A bug is it? I believe that is what it is called on Earth!"

"Yes…" Robin said, encouraging Starfire to go on. Raven tried her hardest not to walk out of the room, knowing her team members would worry more about her.

"LOOK AT HIM! IT IS A SNORFGARFG! He shall be called Silkie II!" Starfire held up a huge Beetle, the size of the couch cushion Raven was currently sitting on. The beetle had claws sticking out in front of it, ready to grab anything in its way. Decorated with large red and orange spots on its puce green body, the colors alone made you want to empty your stomach. It looked at Raven, who had a vein throbbing on her forehead. It turned to Robin, who was shocked and leaning backwards, away from the bug and off the couch. The first Silkie was bad enough. But another pet? It may have been another species, but Robin was not about to go through that again. Starfire beamed. "Look! Six eyes! Look at how exquisite the colors are! I LOVE HIM!" Six eyes. Six eyes of three different colors. The bottom two, the same puce green as the body, with a mustard yellow rim. Two orange eyes, with green circles surrounding them, and the last set. An orange, orange with brown and yellow mixed in. An orange so ugly, even Starfire frowned slightly at it, but perked back up when thinking about having a pet, any pet, but a pet like this! To her it was wonderful. She was too happy to notice the putrid smell reeking out of the bug, her Silkie. The smell was like no other, a garbage bin in the sun, a rotten egg left in the back of a refrigerator for a month, a toilet that hadn't been flushed in two months, a gym bag with contents that had been used for a year and never washed, all mixed together. Along with a slightly musty smell, like that of an attic, but stronger. Robin and Raven upturned their noses while Starfire inhaled deeply. "AND… the smell! Is it not wondrous?"

"I'm not going to say anything." Raven said flatly.

"I'm with Raven… no offense Star but… it's a giant beetle… We don't need another Silkie."

"We do not **need**, but we **want**! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please,

please, please, please, please, please, please, **please** may I keep him? Please?"

Robin cringed. If he heard the word 'please' one more time he was going to run out of the room screaming like a madman. For Raven, these feelings were harder to control. The pillow under her exploded, and a wind swept through the kitchen, knocking a few plates to the floor.

"HEY!" Beast Boy shouted. "I'm not cleaning this up!"

Raven gave him a death glare.

"Ok… yes I am."

Robin and Raven started to pick up the remains of the pillow. "Sorry." Raven said monotonously.

"It's fine," Robin then turned to Starfire, "Starfire!"

"Yes?"

All the while Starfire had been saying please in the background, it wasn't helping her any.

"If I **ever** have to see it again, it's gone. As long as I don't have to see it you can keep it."

"Rav-" Starfire started.

"No. I don't want to see it. I never will want to see it. Show it to Beast Boy."

Raven brushed the thoughts of the beetle off as Starfire ran to go show Beast Boy her new pet.

"I'm going to regret that." Robin said.

"You may not." Raven looked at him. Something about that bug… Her thoughts were, again, interuppted by the alarm going off.

"Come on!" Robin rushed to the computer screen. "Bank robbery!"

Raven sighed and followed the other Titans. Why couldn't the police just handle this? It really wouldn't be that hard. She sighed again and sat down in the car, fasting her seat belt securely across her waist, though she didn't see why she had to. She was a superhero, she could probably survive a car crash. _I suppose Robin just wants to play role model._ Though Raven knew she didn't need to. Most of the people that followed her probably cared less if they had on a seatbelt or not.

The T-Car screeched to a halt and she got out. Raven took one look at the robbers and sighed. This was almost too easy, panty hose over the head?

"Titans go!" Robin yelled. The robbers froze.

"Thief no thieving!" Starfire yelled, obviously getting the phrase from Dora the Explorer. Though in the show, it was, "Swifer no swiping." Raven would occasionally walk into the room and see Starfire watching this, she would instantly turn around and teleport as far away from the TV as possible.

"Don't worry. Where you're going, you won't be able to wear tights for a long time." The robbers froze, looking from Starfire charging up starbolts, Cyborg's sonic cannon ready to fire at anything that dared to move, Robin in his fight stance, Beast Boy as an ape, and Raven, sitting there, her two eyes glowing white, and her hands surrounded in a black aurora.

"RUN FOR IT!" One of the thieves cried. They ran alright, right into the police.

"Let's go home." Robin said, sighing. The other Titans, except Raven headed to the T-Car. Raven froze, screaming. This was so frustrating, why were they called when they weren't needed? Why was she suddenly so angry? Her emotions were starting to slip out of her control, bending streetlights, melting cars, cracking the windows on buildings, and tearing up the street.

_**YOU ARE USESLESS! DIE! KILL YOURSELF! OR I'LL KILL YOU AND YOU'RE FRIENDS!**_

_No. Please… not… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_**YES! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raven let out an agonized scream, clawing at the air, thrashing, pain pulsing through her body, every nerve reacting to an unknown cause. Every pore dripping a cold sweat, shivers falling down her spine, anger screaming it's wordless chorus in her mind.

Raven let herself fall, hitting the ground with a hard thud, leaving a crater around her. She faintly heard the other Titans screams over the demon chanting, **_DIE, YOU ARE USELESS, DIE, YOU ARE USELESS, DIE YOU ARE USELESS_** in her mind.

"Raven! Snap out of it!" Robin screamed, hoping this would work. "You have to gain control," Robin barked, his urgency unhelpful.

Raven finally managed to calm herself down, with her thoughts about Love, and what the crimson clad member of her emotions had said, "_I am here to calm you, not necessarily an emotion, but an emotion within emotions._"

"Raven, what did you just-" Raven cut Robin off.

"Save it." She said, and teleported to the tower, only to find everything trashed, with puddles of blood on the floor. On the wall, an 'S' was inscribed, with other designs, like the ones that had appeared on Raven's arms when Slade had found it was time to start the prophecy. She cringed at the wavy red lines, with points piercing them snaking around the room. No doubt a demon had been here. But, why?

The others stepped in, and were even more shocked than Raven.

**End chapter four, stop.**

Ahahaha! A cliffhanger, you better kiss my feet now (NOT LITERALLY!)! Please review, and please forgive me for being late, I'm so, so, so sorry! I went to Charlotte for Easter, and then school started back and it's been crazy. So… I'll try to get back on task, and it seems my writers block is leaving, finally. So… REVIEW! NOW!


	5. Trails of a Demon

Well. More reviews! Cool!

Sillymail: Yay! You love it. I was hoping people would… obviously. If I can tie your idea in I **will** use it. I love it so much! Grrr… but I may not be able to tie it in. Ah well, we'll see.

Xlife: It's Allright… (cries eyes out, **just kidding**) I can live… with…wi… ok no I can't live without reviews but oh well. I'm sorry you didn't I have computer! I would probably die without one. (shows how obsessed I am…) Hehehe I'm so evil with my cliffhanger, but at least I told what it was that attacked, sort of. I hope you can take the suspense… for a little while at least… BUT HERE IS THE UPDATE! Thanks… I'm hoping I'm good at writing because it's what I want to do with myself when I grow old… er…

KaneR: Cool! I keep it up. I'll be faster so you, (and the rest of you), will be happy!

Zoicytes-Shadow: You guessed it, something is going on with the bug. I'm not a big bug person, ah well. I have issues with lady bugs, they invade my house during the spring. Not that you needed to know that but whatever. GRASSHOPPERS ARE EVIL! They stare at you just like the eeeviiilll squirrels. Raven did scream a little long… shows how much pain she went through, I guess. I didn't mean to hit the buttons for that long… it just happened, like the bug. I didn't even know there was going to be a bug. I just started typing and there it was, in all of its ugly glory. Yeah, you do. Longer review answers, longer chapters because you write such good reviews (all of you do) so I feel like I should write longer chapters. I guess four pages are kind of short, but ok. I suppose if I used a normal size font, not the 8 pt. Verdana that I like so much then it would seem longer… but who cares. Oh yeah there was blood! There will be bloodshed… I hoping to make this live up to it's rating, T, but I figured I would rate it this high because of the cutting and stuff. And the ugliness of that bug, it might scare the children. (HAHA, JOKE, ha… ok it wasn't that funny.) I NEED the episode… GAR! Oh well… I bet a lot of people do for their stories, but me need it more! ME! ME! ME! (I sounded like a two year old… haha… ha. Again it wasn't funny.) You are waiting for more than me, I should stop whining now! I'm nice? Cool! Someone doesn't see my sarcastic shell of an exterior… You are so cool:Hugs for Zoicytes-Shadow: I'm glad you'll be here the whole story… I'll be sad when it ends and I don't get to answer your reviews until I come up with a new story that hopefully you read… On with the show!  I don't usually do those, you must be very, very, very awesome, nice, cool, and mah (like my, mah? Get it?) friend!

**_Chapter Five- Trails of a Demon_**

Before Raven could say anything Robin started asking questions. "How? How did it, them, he, her, whatever get in?" Robin growled at the air in front of him.

"Maybe it didn't have to get in…" Beast Boy said, referring to Starfire's pet.

"Why would it not have to get in BB?" Cyborg asked.

"Starfire's new pet. It is so freaky dude!" Beast Boy said.

"MY LITTLE GLUMGORF DID NOT DO THIS!" Starfire shrieked, "Silkie II would not ever do such harm! Why would you think that friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, getting as close to rage as she could, but, being Starfire, was still perky.

"It wasn't the bug." Raven said.

"Well then what was it?" Robin asked.

"The markings on the walls, the blood on the floor, it was a demon, obviously. It wasn't hard for it to get in either, it might have teleported or just floated through the walls."

"What is the blood **from**?" Robin asked.

"It must have been… drooling." Raven said.

"Hah, ha, nice try Rae, but I call the jokes around here." Beast Boy said.

"I wasn't joking. It could have been injured, and wanted to take its rage out… I'm not sure, there are many possibilities. And don't call me Rae, ever."

"What if I-" Beast Boy started.

"No "what if's"." Raven cut him off. She didn't want to hear any of his attempts at jokes. There had been a demon in the Tower and she wanted to know **what** it had been doing in the tower.

"What are we going to do?" Robin asked. "How did one get in here? What happened? Raven do you know? If you don't know how will we know?"

Raven turned to him. She started to open her mouth and froze. "No…" Finally came out of her lips, barely a whisper, it couldn't be. It wouldn't have. No.

"What?" Robin asked.

"No… I don't know." Raven said. "I'm going to go find out." She teleported to her room, marched into her bathroom and glared at her reflection. This was the first time she had ever stood up to it, an odd sense of pride developed in her. She pushed the feeling away.

"How?" Raven hissed at her reflection, "How did you do that?"

**_What could you want? You do not wish to have anything to do with me!_** Her reflection mocked her words.

"You were in my mind! You made rage pulse through my veins! You-"

Let's not get feisty, demon. You deserved it! Fool! You will suffer, you will start the prophecy! YOU ARE A DEMON CHILD! YOU WILL DO WHAT YOU ARE DESTINED TO DO! YOU WILL BECOME WHAT FATE HAS DECIDED FOR YOU TO BECOME!

"Never." Raven almost broke her monotone, but managed to stay calm. "You will die." She hissed, anger seeping out of her words, "You will never be able to release a demon again! IF I FIND ONE I'LL-"

You'll what? What can you do to stop this? You can't kill yourself, your father will send you back, and you won't be able to control yourself this time. You can't get rid of your own REFLECTION!

"Raven? RAVEN? RAVEN OPEN THE DOOR!" Robin knocked, loudly, screaming for her. She ignored him. He persisted. "WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO IN THERE?"

"NO ONE! GO AWAY! LET ME STUDY! THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" Raven said loudly, still hitting her monotone. _I lied to him! Why did I just lie to my own team mate? Why didn't I just tell him?_ Raven thought. She whirled around to face her reflection again. "You."

**_The rage is growing inside you! Good! Good!_**

Raven knew she could not get angry. Not ever. She needed to tell someone. Talk to someone. Something. Anything. Find answers. Franticly Raven looked around, she found what she was looking for. The mirror that would take her to Nevermore. Raven held her breath and was plunged into her mind.

"Despair, Misery, Sorrow, Sadness, feeling, emotion, I don't care! Get over here!" Swirls of blue and black trailed behind Misery, representing her feelings.

"Yes?" Misery said dully.

"I need you to make me depressed, sad, just not angry. Now."

"Why?" Misery droned on.

"Because!" Even Raven seemed happy in comparison to Misery.

"If I must…"

"You must…" _No matter how much I regret it. Crying… screaming… _

Raven was out of Nevermore and glaring at her reflection. "You won't beat me this time." She said, suddenly Misery started. Raven burst into tears, crying, wailing, and sobbing. Sadness came in. She hung her head and let the tears countinue to fall. Sorrow, a deep regret, a mix of sadness and misery flowing freely from her eyes. Despair. "WHAT COULD I HAVE… SNIFF…. SNIFF…. DONE?" Raven yelled. The demon reflection howled, it could not anger Raven no matter how it tried.

**_YOU WILL START THE PROPHECY!_**

Raven collapsed against herself. Knowledge had gotten her emotions back in their cages, where they belonged, Raven usually had to do this herself. _I have to study… I have to help them… I…_ Raven screamed again, a blood curdling howl that could kill. She was breathing heavily, again the pain was ripping through her. This time her skin burned, yet no marks could be seen. Feeling like millions of bullets were being pushed into her skin over and over again Raven tried to crawl away, though she knew she could never escape the demons grasp. _Demon! One could get out… I have to remain calm… I can't let one escape. _Raven turned to face her mirror.

**_YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME! Come forth…_** The reflection beckoned a demon forward, Raven couldn't see the demon, and could barely sense it. What she could sense was a mourning soul, screaming to be free, enslaved by Trigon. Raven howled in pain upon realizing this, partially for the demon, and partially for herself. She tried to remember something to take the pain away… something sarcastic she had said not to laugh… Raven let her mind wander to he morning Cyborg had decided to upgrade the tower. He had been going on and on, finally leading the team to a new waffle maker. Raven remembered picking up a cooled waffle and saying, "Fear us villains, for we have waffles." She smiled… and nothing broke, some of the pain subsided. That had been a good comment… she loved her sarcasm, though she was sure some of her friends didn't want to admit it, they laughed.

Raven's reflection let out a laugh. **_You will pay for refusing me!_** It screamed. Suddenly Raven felt the gashes she had made on her arm open, blood pouring out again. She down on her lip to keep from screaming again, she was sure she had heard someone coming. Pain ripped through her arms, pulsing through her nerves, sending its signals of triumph to her brain. _Robin._ The thought struck her… he would think she had… no. She was going to have them always on her back now! They would send her away if they heard her talking to a reflection that they wouldn't be able to see! Raven sighed. This couldn't get any worse, could it? She let out a final scream, not caring who heard, just wanting to let something out. There was so much pain.

"Raven!" Robin broke into the room.

_I have to stay awake._

"Raven what did you just do?" Robin demanded.

"I don't need your lectures now… just… he… hel…" She couldn't say help me.

"Help you?"

Raven nodded.

"Why? What did you do to yourself? I think you should help yourself!"

Again, pain ripped through Raven's body, making its course through her, causing her to shake violently. Her reflection just smiled.

"I didn't do this! IT IS A DEMON THAT IS DOING THIS TO ME!" Raven said. _There. That saves them hearing me explain about my reflection…_

"OH, REALL GOOD RAVEN! DON'T YELL AT ME TO COVER UP YOUR LIES! Trying to kill yourself again! Who is next, one of us?" Robin demanded.

Raven shut her mouth, surprised at the comment. "You know, for such a powerful leader, you really aren't very strong." Raven said, trying to stand up. She used the side of the bath tub, but again she shook violently and choked out blood. She was surprised she was still conscious. _I must not be losing too much blood…_

"Nice try. I'm not falling for this Raven, you tried to kill yourself and now you want to make it look like something else is. The demon downtown was one thing, but blaming it for your mistakes, how low can you get?"

Raven didn't have the energy to respond to him. Why was he so upset?

"And that 'demon' in the living room was really tough, leaving a mess for us to clean up! Raven how do you know it wasn't Starfire's pet?"

Raven wished she could answer, she wished she could tell him the signs, what the writing on the wall was, she wished she was yelling at him, while he was in a pitiful position. She couldn't, and she knew it. She needed help now, it was amazing to her she was still conscious.

"Can't answer because you don't know?" Robin asked. "Is this all fake Raven? To make you look innocent compared to them, to make you seem like you aren't doing anything to yourself? To get… attention?"

Raven's blood boiled, the mirror cracked, sending out several shocks of pain through her, shaking her, making her scream even louder, and finally choking out more and more blood.

"No. I wouldn't lie to my friends." Raven said hoarsely, finally choking out some words. What more did Robin want? A single tear slid down her cheek, Raven managed to lift her hand to wipe it away, and did not shed another tear. She refused to.

It finally clicked for Robin, she wasn't lying. He scooped her up, bridal style, and ran off to the medical room.

"If… I… die… I… will… come… back… and… you… will… remember… every… thing… you … said…" Raven choked out. "Forever."

"You hate me, don't you?" Robin asked, putting Raven down on a hospital bed and hooking up wires to her, trying, again, to pump life into her, hoping he would succeed.

"Yes." Raven whispered. "You… will… work… hard… to make… me…. forgive yo…" Raven faded into unconsciousness, Robin hoped she would make it back… she had to. He had to make her forgive him, saving her life obviously wasn't enough. Where were the other Titans when Robin needed them? Maybe he wouldn't have been so cruel to Raven if they had been there. Maybe. Why had he done it? Why? Hw could he be so cruel as to torture his own team mate like that? It was his fault all of this was happening! If he wasn't so hard on Raven, maybe demons wouldn't be her, Robin was sure her anger had something to do with all of this. Something. But he couldn't quite place his finger on what. What could he do to make her feel better? How could he make it up to her? How could he prove that he didn't mean that. He was just angry, he shouldn't have taken his anger out on her. But what was he telling himself this for, he should tell Raven. It was his fault, right? It always seemed to be.

Robin stared down at Raven, how could he have done this! If he hadn't had to yell… lose his temper, everything he never wanted to do to her, she wouldn't be draped across a bed, covered in white sheets, with machines telling her to keep going, telling me she is still here. She could be okay. Robin inwardly killed himself for doing this to her. Maybe he was lucky the other Titans weren't here, and they wouldn't be back until very late. Going clubbing had been Starfire's idea, he was glad he had refused. Where would Raven be if he hadn't been here? No one would have gotten to her, but would she be in as critical of a condition? What was Robin himself going to do when the Titans got back, it would look like he had done this to her. He could picture the scene, Beast Boy seeing Raven and starting to scream, getting the others attention, the questions would arise, they wouldn't believe him, thinking he had lied. _Just like I thought Raven lied… This is my fault!_ Robin thought to himself.

Robin's stomach growled, though he would have liked to stay with Raven, he decided to get some food, just so he wouldn't have to listen to the gurgling demands of food.

Slowly Robin walked to the kitchen, almost robotically. He was in a daze, stuck in his dilema over what to do with himself, what to say to the others, how to explain Raven. What to say to Raven.

He absent mindedly stuck a TV dinner in the microwave, Macaroni in Cheese. Frozen pasta reheated. Mmm. So he wasn't having the best dinner, it would shut his stomach up, and he would do anything to do that. He would do anything to help Raven. He didn't have anything to give… _Useless…_ Now he knew how Raven felt. When she was alone like this, at least. He knew what it felt like.

Robin leaned his forehead against the cold metal of the refrigerator, sighing, and inhaling the scent of every food stored in the kitchen. Robin stood there, his head against the fridge, inwardly screaming, until the microwave sent it's shrill ring through the air, signaling his meal was ready.

"Dinner." Robin said, taking the macaroni and cheese out of the microwave, grabbing a fork, and lifting off the plastic wrapper from his food.

Slowly he walked over to the table and set his food down. Being careful not to look at it, a habit Robin had developed, he shoved the first bite in. It didn't taste as bad if you couldn't see what you were about to force down your throat. At least it smelled good, sort of like real food. Maybe Robin was being to hard on his meal, but he didn't have much respect for frozen dinners anyways.

Robin sighed as he ate his meal, Raven would be alright, wouldn't she? The other would be back soon. He would find something to say… he could explain. He could prove it. He was Robin! Boy Wonder! Of course he could, doubting himself, insane.

It had been his fault, at least, he thought so. So why couldn't he do anything about it?

**End chapter five.**

Ok… some things to say about this chapter, questions to ask.

Was Raven out of character?

Did I rush the drama again? Or did I do it at a better pace? I'm trying to slow down, bear with me. I just get these scenes in my head and I use them, if I'm making any sense.

Why do you like this? I know a lot of people do, and I'm really glad, but I want to know** why**.

Are my chapters to short?

I'm going to try to update as fast as I can, but I want to make good chapters. I know it started out with me updating every day, but I want this to last and be a good story. So I hope you review, and please answer at least on of my questions. All would be great:hugs to all who do: Or a cookie. Maybe a stuffed Raven? Haha… I'm sounding insane, merry days.


	6. Heartless

Well… Reviews. Again. Cool.

Zoicytes-Shadow: There you go, your stuffed Raven. Now $400 please. Juust kidding. I thought my quote was off! Thanks… maybe I should change it… maybe I'm just too lazy to change it. Your Deviantart! It wouldn't let me get to it! Grrr I was so mad, I went to the site and it wouldn't come up. I shall try again. What's wrong with being obsessed? Thanks, I'm still not sure she is but I'll just have to go with what I have. I'm going to have to watch more TT to see what I need to fix. But soon I'll be able to make her more sarcastic, have some more 'chill' chapters, chill on the drama. Cool… I'm glad I make these the right length, just so many stories I read are long, and I'm afraid mine are just nothing in comparison. Yay! Sarcastic person! We **are** fun. Thank you for the compliments… on my story. Now I can see what I'm doing that people go, 'YAY UPDATE GOOD CHAPTER' to. Rae/Rob is the best! Garrr I can't stand Star/Rob, there are exceptions, like, one, and only because that's not the main couple… But you're right. RaeXRob are perfect for eachother.

Angel Vanilla: I was thinking that… Glad I make it seem OK though. I have a plot! Haha!

Samael Archon: They do now… ok so maybe the don't, but **my** demon does. Because I'm just special like that, right ol' buddy ol' pal? Oh yes… that STUPID STUPID STUPID TRAFFIC LIGHT! Garrr… Now the next few chapters shall be dramatic. Well… more so than they already are.

Sillymail: I uh… thanks! Plot! TAKE THAT TEACHERS, I HAVE A PLOT! Sorry.. I needed to get that out. Believable… cool! Though all of my facts aren't exactly true, oh well. I don't rush things? It feels like it sometimes, but I'm glad you don't think I do. You're putting this on your favorites? Cool! You rule!

Chica De Los Ojos Café: Oh… sniff… it's just… sniff… fine. :Goes into hysterical crying: Blame who and their constant updating? Authors? CURSE YOU OTHER AUTHORS AND YOUR CONSTANT UPDATING if it's that then. I shall update as soon as I can! ASAP I love that… ASAP ASAP. I'm done.

DITZY: Thank you! I'll update! I'll update!

Xlife: Thank you! Robin did that because he is a single minded traffic light, and I just wanted people to hate him… and he did that because **I** was in a bad mood. At least you reviewed, it could be worse, you could not review, but you do and that's what counts. And thank you again! I don't mind a long review at all. Not at all…

Well… I'm going to try to slow down, a little, but it's hard. So I'm working on it… I guess that's all I really have to say. Hmmph… not really a lot.

_**Here we go:**_

Raven awoke alone in the medical room, draped in white sheets, surrounded by white. She despised the white at the moment. Concentrating Raven could remember why she had been there.

Robin had yelled at her… he had screamed until he realized she hadn't been lying. Trying not to let the anger in her nerves overcome her, Raven took a deep breath.

Robin came into the room at that exact moment, probably the worst time he could have entered.

"Hey Rae- Raven."

Raven looked down, the last person she wanted to talk to was Robin.

"I wanted to say… so- s- sorry." Robin choked out.

"Oh really, did the rest of the team tell you to say that?" Raven snapped, a medicine cabinet shattered, shards of metal littering the ground.

"No! I came in on my own, I'm sorry Raven, there isn't much more I can say to you. I tried to control myself and I couldn't! And I'm really, sincerily sorry! What more do you want?"

"Get away from me." Raven mumbled, trying to stand up, but falling back over after pain pushed itself through her head.

"I only wanted to say sorry." Robin said, backing away a little bit. "I only want your forgivness."

"Is it the right thing to do, to forget everything you said to me? Robin, you and I both know that won't happen."

"I didn't know Raven!" Robin persisted, "I'm admiting a fault and you are being your usual unforgiving self! I just want to help you Raven, and if you hate me… we both know that won't help anyone."

"At the moment **Robin** I think it's something more than _hate_." Raven hissed. She tried to stand up again, and succeded. With one final glare at Robin she began to walk out of the room. Robin, being the ever-persistant being he was, followed Raven.

Just as Raven was about to open her door, Robin stopped her.

"I want forgivness, and I won't leave you until I get it."

"You _do_? Well maybe next time you should take your anger out on your punching bag! It sure forgives you!" Raven growled, sacrasm dripping from every word.

"Oh how would you know? It's not like you feel anything anways!" Robin wanted to throw himself out a window for saying that, but he was _mad_. Though, what kind of leader was he, bickering with his team mate?

"Do you _want_ me to feel an emotion Robin?" Raven demanded. "Here is what happens when I feel!" Without thinking Raven let herself feel, her usually blank face was suddenly twisted with rage, her eyes four red slits glaring at Robin. Slowly, from behind her, a demon rose. Its body twisting in agony, burning eyes glaring at Robin, claws reaching out to kill, a ghostlike trail of a brown and green color trailing behind it, shreds offabric hanging off its body. Robin was paralyzed with fear, between an enraged Raven, and a demon behind her, he didn't know what to do for once.

"Rae- Ra- Raven? Wh-a-a-t is th-th-that?" Robin stuttered out.

Raven got herself under control, her face going blank, her eyes the usual amethyst, standing still and glaring at Robin. The demon behind her twisted in pain and burned away, though it's image would be forever etched into Robin's mind.

"I feel Robin. I feel every insult you throw at me, every snide remark, every snicker, every comment. I feel it all. It's just a matter of showing it. My mind has areas I can't unleash, areas that would make any human insane, things that could end the world. Maybe it is _you_ who doesn't feel."

"I didn't mean… I'm sorry." Robin said.

"Oh? Say it to someone who will believe you, your precious Starfire perhaps." Raven said, slipping into her room and slamming the door. Much to Robin's misfortune, Starfire came down the hallway, hearing the last part of Raven's words, 'your precious Starfire,' Starfire was intrigued.

"Hey Star." Robin said dully.

"Hello friend Robin!" Starfire screeched, floating next to Robin. Robin sighed. He could imagine Raven's reaction to hearing Starfire's voice on the other side of the door.

Suddenly an ear-splitting scream shot through the air.

"NO I WON'T GIVE IN TO YOU!"

It was Raven screaming. Robin knew, instantly. He tried to open her door. It was locked. "Starfire," Robin turned to the alien, who looked scared for her life, "Go away." Robin said. He had been harsh lately, but he didn't care. Raven was in trouble and he was going to get through the door to her room.

"O-of course friend Robin." Starfire said, looking crestfallen as she floated down the hallway.

"RAVEN OPEN THE DOOR! WHOEVER IS IN THERE I WILL KILL!" Robin yelled. _Kill? Where did that come from? Harsh and then protective… what is wrong with me?_ Robin thought to himself.

"LIKE THAT WILL WORK!" Raven yelled. "Get away Robin!"

"NO!"

"Go away Robin. Please. You aren't involved!"

"Who is in there!" Robin's voice was muffled to Raven on the inside of the door.

Raven inhaled deeply, trying to forget about her reflection. She needed to stay calm. She had broken down twice, and both times things had been bad for everyone. Raven sighed and turned to open the door. She had to facae Robin. She had to, as much as she hated to forget it, work with him and forget what he had said about her. He had let his rage get the better of him, and now he was concenred. He had told Starfire to leave him in hopes of helping Raven, maybe he wasn't so horrible… Raven shook the thoughts from her mind and opened the door.

"What?" She asked in her monotone. Everything was steady, serene almost…

"Are you okay?"

"As good as I'll ever be with you staring at me." Raven said.

"I just wanted to make sure. I didn't know if I could help, I din't think you would let me, I thought you hated me."

"I cannot hate you Robin. Not when I have to help you." Raven said stiffly, internally hating her words. No, she couldn't hate, she was an emotionless freak as Robin had told her.

"Help me? I don't need help with anything, we are team, if we need help…"

"You aren't making much sense boy blunder, but I'll let that go." Raven said.

"What? I always make sense Raven! I'll bet you I always make sense!"

"I don't bet. I don't even want to talk to you right now. I want you to go away." Raven backed into her room and shut the door, again, leaving Robin alone, again.

_Trying to be friendly after nearly leaving me to bleed to my death, some leader. _Raven glared at her wall. Why did he have to be so thick? Why would anyone think she, Raven Roth, wanted attention! Raven was the one who tried to avoid the cameras, while Starfire would throw her chest in front of everyone. _No wonder everyone loves the alien…_ Raven thought, a small twinge of jealousy ringing through her. _What am I thinking? It doesen't matter what I say, they love Starfire, I'm just here… No. NO, NO, NO! That is not true. We're a team, we're a family. I know this. I know this, I know this, I KNOW THIS! I need to relax… I need to study… I need to do a lot of things. _Raven thought to herself, _Or do I, Cyborg can help himself with the holy water, I'm sure he'll find a way to fire it at anything that gets near him, and Robin can figure out his own weapons, Starfire… we'll have to work on her… Beast Boy is the only one that will need help. _Raven felt a little more relaxed, now at least she didn't have to worry about the whole team, and she knew she would be fine. At least she had time to meditate.

Raven sat above her bed in lotus posistion, chanting her words. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She felt relaxed…

Starfire stared at her pink wall. Why had Robin told her to go away? What had he not liked about her? She moved over to look at her reflection, she must be ugly. Yes, the cameras hadn't been on her lately, that must be it. She must be fat. No… She looked at herself, Starfire was skinny, and she knew that. She must need makeup… lots of makeup to hide her insecurities…

An hour later Starfire stepped out into the living room, to find Robin glaring angrily at a blank TV, ignoring the silence the alien approached the boy wonder.

"Hello friend Robin!" The alien girl exclaimed, hoping to please Robin with her looks. Her hot pink lipstick clashed against her orange skin, lime green eye shadow draped over her eyes, up close to her eyebrows, with electric blue mascara. On Starfire's cheeks the same hot pink as her lipstick was used for blush.

Robin almost jumped a foot in the air. He began to run through excuses in his head that would get him _away_ from Starfire.

Beast Boy and Cyborg chose to walk into the room right at that moment, giving Robin a chance to escape from Starfire, who so desperatly wanted to know why Robin pushed her away.

Robin, however, didn't care. He was angry with himself, confused about what to do about Raven, and just wanted to be alone.

Robin decided it would be best for everyone if he took his anger out on his punching bag, like Raven had said. Raven… "ARRGH!" Robin screamed and hit the bag. No one would hear him, closed in the gym and hitting his bag… no one would care.

Out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw Starfire skip by the gym window, one that faced the hallway, saying something about feeding Silkie II.

Robin ignored the sounds from outside the gym, laughing, screaming, and running, and went back to beating his punching bag. He needed to do this more often… he couldn't hurt Raven again. He was a team leader, what kind of leader hurt his team mate? Another punch. Who was he now? Another punch. He had hurt Raven! Another punch. Robin let himself wallow in self pity, trying to forget everything else…

Raven sat medidtating, or she had been rather, before she heard Starfire scream something about feeding her Silkie.

"The bug… that bug will morph to- oh Azarath I have to get that bug!"

**To be countinued…**

So what do you think about the bug part? Betcha didn't see that one coming!

I'm so sorry I took forever to update, I hope you forgive me. And I'm sorry if this seemed like a filler, but I really am trying to slow down a little, but something big is going to happen soon, I think, and then the finale is forever off, so we have awhile until the end. I don't even know what I'm going to do, I have a vague idea, but I haven't really gotten that far. I guess we'll see.

And, I was thinking about adding another chapter to You Know You're Right, if anyone has read that. Oh, and I need to add something in honor of someone.

To any Nirvana fans… Most of you know last Friday was the anniversary of Kurt Cobain's death, and I think we should all remember him, most fans will admit to him being a voice of a generation. His songs have influenced many, his death has killed many. If I'm making sense, you shoud all know, just take a moment, and remember.

That couldn't have been written worse than it was, but alas, I can't really write anything better, no words can touch Kurt Cobain, he was amazing. And the remaining members of Nirvana are too, Krist Noveselic, and Dave Grohl, though neither are in a band together anymore. Dave Grohl is in the Foo Fighters and Krist Noveselic just wrote a book. But most of you probably don't care… but if you do…

Ok, so, review, and I'll try to be faster next time.


	7. I Saw A Bug

Right off, that last chapter was a really bad chapter, in my opinion. I'm writing this before I've gotten any reviews, but whatever. I hope you don't hate it too much, and I **promise** this chapter will be better. My last chapter needed more descriptions… ah well. I'll work on this one, really, really, really hard.

Angel Vanilla: Thank you! I intend to write until the day I die!

Zoicytes-Shadow: You're physic? So lucky! I want to be physic! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ok I'm done. Yeah it is a little weird, but whatever. It's all cool! Yeah, Deviantart was being very evil. I may try again when I get the chance, well, I will try again. Robin IS stubborn, a stubborn traffic light. Ah well, not much we can do about him… OH I could NEVER control myself like Raven, I'd freak out and destroy the world. Oh yes, being obsessed is good! Half your wait list is over? Congrats! Lucky duck! You like Nirvana? YES! You rock! I'm glad, I hope it seems like that in this chapter…

Sillymail: Oh yes it did! And is the bug a demon? Read to find out! That was cliché I'm sorry you had to read that. If you read that.

Samael Archon: Heh… please don't hurt me! I don't think cute is the right word here but okkkaay… your choice you sick weirdo! Oh yes he did! Which is why something VERY evil will happen to him… muwahaha! Not this chapter next chapter. But no worries. See, Kurt Cobain is so wise. I haven't heard that quote of his before though. It's so true! He's amazing, but you don't care do you? And yes, Raven does need to hear that… OH TEEN TITAN'S PRODUCERS…

Xlife: Thank you, thank you! Yes, that IS the right thing to say! He is a stupid traffic light! Oh no, you don't have to shut up, I enjoyed reading that!

Thank you! I shall try to update faster! But school is crazy!

**Chapter 7**

Raven was bolting down the hallway to Starfire's room, hoping to get there in time, what was Starfire feeding the bug? Not her Tamaranian berries… Anything would be better. Maybe, if Raven was lucky, it would be mustard that Starfire had chosen to feed her "Silkie".

"Starfire?" Raven said in her monotone, trying to keep calm, not to let her worries overtake her.

No answer came from behind the grey door marked Starfire. Raven sighed. "No… oh no…"

Suddenly, from the room to the left of Starfire's Raven heard Starfire's high pitched squeals. Raven turned to look at the empty door of the guest bedroom, a room seldom used. Cautiously Raven knocked, then, getting her strength back, Raven knocked harder.

Starfire opened the door so Raven could only see one of her bright green eyes. "Ye- yes friend Raven? Can I help you?" Starfire asked.

"Yes. Let me in the room I need to talk to you."

Starfire instead stepped out of the room quickly shutting the door behind her. "What could it be? Let us go to-"

"No. That room, right there." Raven said firmly.

"But friend Raven I see no reason to go into that room, why not my warm and… cozy as it is called on Earth room!"

"Because." Raven grabbed Starfire's arm and pulled her into the guest bedroom. Raven almost jumped at the sight before her.

Silkie had managed to reproduce,and the room was crawling with the offspring. Slightly smaller verisions of Silkie inched around every corner of the room, each about the size of an average pillow.

"Friend Raven do not tell, please!" Starfire pleaded, a note of urgency in her voice. Raven was ready to gag, but showed nothing.

"I won't. You have to get rid of them… or…"

"Or what?" Starfire asked, worry creeping out of her words.

"Or I'll have to tell the others."

"B-But I **can't**! They are Silkies CHILDREN!" Starfire shrieked.

"They are, but only because you fed him the berries, some of the juices in those tamaranian berries make Devonters, the type of bug Silkie is, reproduce."

"I did not kn-"

Raven held up her hand to stop Starfire from aplogizing. "I know you didn't know. We have to get rid of them. Now."

"Why friend Raven? They do no harm?"

"A type of demon likes them…" Raven lied, she knew that no demon ate these, but these would become a type of demon if they did not kill them all.

"What can we- we do?" Starfire asked, sorrow etched into her voice. Raven cringed, she knew this was going to be hard.

"We kill them."

Judging from the look of horror on Starfire's face, Raven knew Starfire wouldn't be able to kill the bugs.

"I kill them then. You just go and distract the others."

Starfire nodded. "But… but what about Silkie friend Raven? Silkie II? Remember?"

How could anyone forget that horrific bug? "Yes," Raven said, "I remember Silkie II."

"Will you have to… have to…"

"Yes… I'm afraid I will have to."

Starfire started to open her mouth but Raven interuppted. "It is best," She paused, "Don't say goodbye."

Starfire hung her head and started to walk out of the room.

Raven stood amongst the bugs wonder how to deal with them. She stood in thought for a moment, _the room above this is unused… I could just use the ceiling and kill them all that way… yes that will work the best_. Raven thought to herself.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven cried, sending the ceiling on top of the bugs, after stepping out of the room herself first.

Though, one bug escaped Raven's attention. It found refuge in Starfire's room, hiding in her closet.

Raven started to walk down the hallway but was blocked by all of the other Titans, save Starfire who stood behind everyone afraid even to look.

"What was that crash?" Robin asked.

"Uh…" Raven faltered, something she never did.

Robin stepped into the room Raven had just destroyed. "Raven what HAPPENED HERE?" He asked.

_Yelling. Again. _The words echoed through Raven's mind. She would never be able to fully forgive him…

"I saw a bug." Raven said simply, and walked off, leaving the rest of the team to wonder.

"A bug?" Robin said, "A BUG! WHAT DOES A BUG MATTER?" He grumbled something uninteligable to himself and ran after Raven, deserting the team, letting them clean everything up.

"Raven, there is something more to the story!"

Robin being a dectetive would have figured this out, Raven cursed herself inwardly. Did she honestly think she could walk off, especially with the boy wonder on her tail.

"Maybe that's between me and Starfire." Raven said. "Maybe, if there is, it wouldn't concern you." Raven said, a cold note mixed with the sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm the team leader! Raven there is something more I can _feel_ it!" Robin persisted.

Raven stopped cold. "What do you mean feel it?" She asked, whirling around to face the masked boy.

Robin faltered, the second time he had done this in the past few days. "I mean… the bond we share… ever since…" Robin trailed off for a moment. "I can tell your lying." He said in his leading tone.

"What makes you think I would lie to my team mates?" Raven stared at him. "Well?"

"I doubt _you_ would be scared of a _bug_." Robin said.

"I thought I didn't feel." Raven shot at him. Robin was getting on her nerves today, and he didn't seem to understand how much he had hurt her when she had said that. Raven glared at him and stormed off before he could say anything.

Safe within her room Raven wondered if she should have told Robin what had actually happened. _No… he wouldn't care. As long as Starfire is oka- Stop there Raven. What's it matter to you how he feels about Starfire?_ Raven shook her head trying to clear it. It didn't matter. She'd be fine… the bugs were dead… Raven shudderd trying not to think about what might have happened if the bugs actually had grown…

The alarm suddenly went off, it's screaming rings destroying Raven's thoughts. Raven sighed and walked to the T-Car, where the others were gathered.

"It's Mum-" Robin started.

Raven took a glance at the report, got the directions and said, "I'm flying."

"Ok…" Cyborg said, noting Raven's bluntness and reminding himself to keep Beast Boy away from her.

The Titans stood glaring at Mumbo who was currently bewitching everything to fly around and be a hassle of the Titans, while he robbed an ATM.

Raven sighed to herself, this was not in the least bit amusing anymore, at this point she was ready to kill Mumbo. Raven started chanting, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," sending everything mumbo had bewitched to the ground, while the others chased after Mumbo himself. After Raven had gotten the last bus on the ground she flew to catch up with her team, who was currently helping Mumbo into a police car. The only thing she heard was one of Robin's usual horribly cliché sayings, "…learn some better tricks!" Raven shook her head and landed next to the Boy Wonder.

"As much as I would love to stay I'm going back." Raven said in her monotone, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Alright. Titans, to the Tower!" Robin said.

Raven flew back to the tower, into her room. "Now I have to study for Beast Boy." Raven muttered to herself, pulling out books on anything he could change into that could kill a demon. Suddenly a thought struck her… But she would need Beast Boy to try it. If everything went well he could learn anything in a few days… not the complicated creatures Raven wanted him to change into but…

**End chapter Seven **

**Ok, sorry for the cliffhanger but I didn't know how to end it. And I need advice on what to change Beast Boy into, give me your ideas man! I NEED THEM! I'm thinking things from Tamaran, but your choice, your choice. Unless I don't like ANY of your choices then it's my choice… but it's kind of my choice anyways because I decide what to use. Maybe I'll just make you feel special. Ok… so please tell me what to change Beast Boy into!**

REVIEW!


	8. Doubts of the Fallen

Well… it is time for yet another chapter of mine! But first to answer all of these kind reviews!

Angel Vanilla: Horrah horrah! Yes yes… I'm updating as fast as I can, but with school and whatnot… I swear school just gets in the way of fanfiction!

Sillymail: That is true… curses. That ruins one plan. Ah well… I know what I'll do, I hope you don't mind, you have a good idea there, I may take it and twist it around. But it will be based off your idea. Thank you very much you have helped me! I will get over this cursed writers block!

Zoicytes-Shadow: Hah, to everyone who knows what I'm talking about, hah, did you hear that? FUNNY! Okay… sorry you had to read that. No ideas? I'll manage. Sigh… some way.

Samael Archon: As long as I don't have to run and can watch you suffer while your team mates stare at me. Heh heh heh, no that's not how he will die. But if you were reading closely a certain bug managed something… Okay so Beast Boy is a little slow, at least he is good at changing into animals… he'll get this. I hope. Yarheem, so Kurt Cobain had a messed up life you don't like him? Hmmmm? He. Is. Amazing. A hero. An idol! You always agree with yourself…

Xlife: Thank you, thank you. For your idea, I'm going to borrow it, and like with Sillymails's idea twist it into something. Not sure what but I found a perfect way to do it. We'll see what happens when I get there.

AngeloftheSecondHell: Yes, this was a thought that crossed my mind, I'm glad someone will agree. That is a good idea… actually… that's a really good idea… THANK YOU! Oh, nice screen name by the way. Glad you like the fic too.

**Here we go kids. Have fun.**

Raven walked down the hall thinking about what to change Beast Boy into, she had realized she would have to borrow a book about animals from Starfire. Raven was fairly sure Starfire had a book on alien creatures. _Maybe I can find something Beast Boy can actually change into._ The dark girl thought to herself. Quietly she knocked on Starfire's door, hoping everyone had calmed down from bug incindent.

"Yes?" Starfire's voice called from the other side of her door. The alien girl opened the door for Raven. "Can I be of help to you friend Raven?"

"Yes. I need to borrow your book on alien creatures." Raven said simply, hoping she was right about Starfire having such a book.

"Of course you may borrow my book!" Starfire exclaimed, pleased someone finally wanted to borrow something of hers. Beaming, the Tamaranian rushed to her bookshelf and bursting with excitement handed the book to Raven.

Raven had not been expecting the book to be so heavy, and almost dropped it. Regaining her strength Raven thanked Starfire and headed back to her room.

Alien Creatures From A-Z. The books title was in bold gold lettering on a thick brown scaly skin. Raven realized the skin on the book was an actual creature. _This may be as old as some of **my** books…_ Raven thought to herself.

Flipping open the to table of contents Raven scanned for "Pure". There was a whole chapter dedicated to "Pure Creatures, Defeating Demons." Raven was starting to be a little alarmed at how helpful these books were being, everything seemed so precise. Shaking the thoughts from her head Raven began to read.

An Erratic, or "The Runner" as it came to be known is a rare animal found throughout the universe in obscure places. Erratics are found to be able to live in any range of land, or temperature. Erratics are adaptable creatures with fierce fighting skills…

Raven stopped reading to look at a picture of an Erratic. The creature had an angel-like form, though the wings sprouting out of its back looked demonic, scaly with fierce claws stretching from where ends met. The Erratic had the fur and body of a wolf, only standing on its back two legs, claws grabbing in front of it. It almost had a human form with strong muscles on the legs and arms, the legs being slightly bent to mock the chart of human ecology. The head had twisted horns growing from the top of the head, almost at the temples. The Erratic had an almost human face, with soft fur, white just like the rest of the body falling from it. Raven noticed a radiance coming from behind the wings and encircling the body of the creature. The photographer had almost caught the very essence of the animal. Beast Boy would have a hard time changing into this…

…Known for fighting off demons and killing them in fierce wars between Tamaran and Azarath, Erratics have become known amongst many demons and feared greatly.

This paragraph had a sharp ring in Raven's mind, she was beginning to remember stories of the wars in the past. She tried to keep herself under control, hatred for her father raging inside her needed a way out.

Raven managed to calm herself. She knew now, this was the animal for Beast Boy. If he was able to master this he could even master a demon, which would work well. Raven knew what could happen if he did become a demon, he could easily be turned to the other side, or worse, be stuck as a demon. These were risks that had to be taken, there was no other way.

The alarm went off yet again. Raven grumbled to herself and stood up. She teleported to the living room and looked at Robin.

"What is it?" Raven asked. Robin was staring at her like she was bald and had lost all of her limbs. "Or do you think I'm trying to get 'attention' by teleporting."

"NO! That's not IT!" Robin half-shouted. He was deeply regretting saying that to Raven and hated himself for it. "It's just… there is a demon downtown again, and we can't really handle it very well yet, you haven't trained us with the holy water."

"So you need me to go." Raven said bluntly.

"Er… yeah."

"Fine." Raven grabbed the report from Robin, reading where she had to go, and flew off to the bank downtown.

It wasn't a demon Raven faced, it was an angel. How had they gotten an angel confused with a demon?

Raven stared at the creature of purity, almost transfixed by the radiance falling off of the Angel's skin. Suddenly, the Angel stirred.

"I sensed a demon." The Angel said, pumping her wings into the air, her body barely covered with a sheet of white.

"What would a demon matter? What if the demon is doing good?" Raven questioned, fearing she may be the demon.

The Angel turned to look at Raven. "The demon needs to be pure."

"Pure?" Raven backed away. _What does she mean, pure? How can I be pure? I would have to defeat Trigon, and even then I wouldn't be. My powers wouldn't rage out of control like they do now, but I wouldn't be able to fully show emotion because I would still become a demon. I can never be pure, only the great ones of Azarath were purified. I am not great._

"You are the demon, are you not?"

Raven hung her head. "Yes." She said. "I am. I am Raven Roth, I am the bastard child of Trigon, and I am a half-demon."

"You are from Azarath, are you not?" The Angel asked.

"I- I am." Raven said.

"You are not the demon I sensed. The demon was much darker, stronger, able to control humans."

Raven froze. Her reflection was the demon.

"You have been controlled by this demon?"

Raven lifted her head to face the angel. "Yes."

"You can control this demon?"

"Yes."

The angel nodded. "It was a setup by Luci- ungh!" The Angel suddenly fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Her wings started to take a more bat-like shape and became scratched and torn, turning from white to black. The Angel's sheet that had been covering her turned to black as well, her eyes losing the radiance they had turned crimson.

"I have fallen." The Angel said. "As Lilith I have fallen! Named after the great I have fallen."

Raven did not know what to do with herself. "Lilith?" She asked, hoping this was the fallen angel's name.

Lilith turned to face Raven. She looked pitiful, with her drooping hair, which was slowly turning black to concede with everything else on her.

"Come with me." Raven said, firmly. Lilith was an ally the Titans would need.

"Where?" Lilith froze. "Where can you take me?"

Raven decided to explain everything, about the Titans, about herself, about the demons that had appeared, and the demon Lilith had sensed.

"You want my help?" Lilith asked.

Raven had to nod, Lilith was very powerful, they could not afford to lose her.

"I'm a fallen angel. You do not need me, I could turn on you!"

"I'm a half demon. They do not need me, I could turn on them." Raven said in her monotone.

"How can I be "good", I'm damned. I'm banished from heaven, I can't just 'be good' as you say."

"I'm damned. I'm the daughter of Trigon. For everything you have, I have something to fight you with. Don't bother that. Come." Raven said.

Lilith finally obliged and followed Raven back to the tower.

"Du-uude! What? Who? WHOA!" Beast Boy said as soon as Raven and Lilith entered the living room, where all of the Titans sat.

"Raven, who is this? What is the meaning of this? You can't just barge in here with a demon!" Robin said.

"Rob, I'm sure Rae has an excuse." Cyborg said.

"Don't call me Rae. Yes. This is not a DEMON!" Raven said firmly. "This is Lilith, she is a fallen angel. She can help us."

"I can not help!" Lilith insisted.

"You can. You will." Raven said, then she turned back to the team.

"Where will she stay?" Robin asked Raven.

"In the guest bedroom next to mine." Raven said.

"This is going to be a team deciscion." Robin said. "Alright, everyone for Lilith staying hands up." Robin said. All hands, except Lilith's went up. The team knew how important Lilith would be to them, and trusted Raven's advice.

"Fine. Raven you go over the rules with Lilith and give her a room to stay in. Team, go do whatever you were doing before everything."

Raven led Lilith down the hall into the elevator. Hitting the "Top Floor" button, Raven and Lilith were rushed onto the corridor their room's were located. Without a word Raven led Lilith to the guess bedroom, and let her inside.

"This is your room. The windows will be locked, and might I add I'm a light sleeper, so don't try anything. I know you don't think you deserve anything and are going through some emotions you aren't used to right now, but please, please bare with me. With everyone. If you think the team is annoying, I can't even allow myself to feel emotion, imagine how I feel. But that's enough self pity. And some rules, if the alarm rings and Robin tells us it's a demon, just you and I will go. If it's something else I think it's best you don't go. Understand?"

Lilith nodded.

"We're superheroes in case you aren't freaked out by now. We 'save' the town from 'villains.'"

"Save? How can you save? You are half-demon! Damned!"

"I know. I got over it. You don't have to be 'evil'."

Lilith hung her head. "I just feel… that I am…"

"You are not." Raven said, "If you are weak like this you will be forced to the other side. You don't have to be that way."

"My brothers and sisters are all that way. What is stopping me?"

"You." Raven said simply. "You stop them from getting to you."

**Wow. End. Wow. Please read my authors note. Wow.**

**I'm sorry, this took an unexpected twist and I have all of my facts wrong. I don't have much on fallen angels… just looks and powers. Which will be very helpful, but beyond that I'm lost. So if you have any information could you share? I don't want this to be too off, I'm really just making it all up right now. And about the name if you're curious, I just really love that name. Sorry if no one likes it. I hope this isn't to off. And next chapter, just a hint, I may start training Beast Boy. Fun for everyone. Hah, not. Definantly not for Raven.**

**Please Review! Your ideas are very helpful! And don't worry those bugs aren't gone yet, you know, if you liked them and stuff.**

**Just hit that button down there and review!**


	9. Doubts of the Fallen pt 2

Samael Archon: Snorfgarg! If that didn't just scare you ((the word)) I don't know what will. The book was written by an earthling visiting Tamaran, I'll let Starfire ramble on about that one. It will have seemed old, but the reason it looks like that will be very disgusting.

Your questions: The reflection is a different being… I guess… how do I explain this, it's got Raven's looks, being her reflection, but takes on the form of a demon. So it's like Raven with her soul sucked out of her. The angel is Lilith. Annd the Angel was set up, I'll specify on who on this chapter… Hehehe this will be interesting. I love my plot twists. Grrrrrrrrrrrrwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I didn't **want** Lilith to use simple sentances I'm just so **horrid **at writing in _riddles_! Sniff… I'm done. Sigh, as much as I want to give Beast Boy that death, if he dies, which he might, it may be… hmmm… no I can't say I'd give it ALL away! HAHAHA SO YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! And so WHAT Kurt Cobain was a drug addict? No, I haven't read that. Should I? It would be cruel to make everyone celebrate… Hehehe though funny… I mean, CRUEL! IT WOUD BE CRUEL! I muust stoooppp laaaaaaaauuughiiinnngggggggggg!

AngeloftheSecondHell: mrrhmm.. Ok sorry for the weird sound I just had to write it down because it's what I said when I read that. Ok so Fallen Angel's are just banished from Heaven… it is getting clearer. I don't mind the lecture, it helps. Don't feel bad about lecturing at all! Unless you don't know what you're talking about but that's a different story…

Zoicytes-Shadow: Oh yeah::High fives: You are allowed to say Lucifer, why would you not be? It just means SATAN, YOU HEAR THAT WORLD SATAN SATAN SATAN! Errm… sorry you had to hear that one. Ah, anything from school sucks, but I'm glad you fixed it! Interesting show on animal planet… erm… the only thing I really watch on TV is either Arrested Development or Teen Titans, two totally opposite shows. But anyways… What would happen if the spiders ruled the world? That would be weird factor 99999999999999 xx! I mean, CRAZY WEIRD! Off topic is fun! Haha I'll try to do research, but lately google has been scaring me! I shall conquer my fears! And… go… to… go- g- google! Haha just kidding. It's been evil to me and won't load and stuff. But I'll try again to get some things right and then twist everything else so it fits. I hope you aren't _too_ impatient! But I'm going to update as fast as I can!

Angel Vanilla: Someone understands, horaah! So we shouldn't go to school? YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Go you, now we have a way around school… buwahahahahahaha…

I apologize for the shortness and if that last chapter was confusing, I hope I can make things clearer for you…

Raven walked away from Lilith, wondering what to do with herself. A fallen angel in the tower could be dangerous of the wrong beings found out. Though anyone who would be a threat wouldn't be human, which mean the Titans would be up against something they couldn't beat.

Beast Boy came running up to Raven knocking her out of her thoughts. "Iiiiiit's mooooviiiieee niiiiight!" Beast Boy said, literally jumping up and down.

"Oh joy. What will you be putting the others through tonight? Horrible graphics or horrible acting?" Raven asked him sarcastically.

"What do you mean, others, your coming, aren't you Raven!"

"No. I'm not. I'm going to go read."

"Aww come on Rae!"

"First off, don't call me Rae, second, I'm not going to watch your pointless movies!" Raven turned on her heel and walked through her door into her room, safe at last. Now she had time to think.

How had the angel become fallen? Raven hadn't wanted to ask, she had just heard "Oh no it was a set up by Luci- oomph!" Could that mean it was a setup for Lucifer? But why? It seemed unlikely. Could someone have set up Lilith to become fallen? But why? Angels were pure… unless it was another fallen angel… or… Raven couldn't even begin to fathom who would have done anything to Lilith, though it was evident she did have an enemy, or else she wouldn't be sitting in the guest room next door to Raven.

Raven probed out for Lilith, finding her asleep… Raven had just wanted to be sure, though she was sure Lilith was wise enough now to stay, especially with something out there that had hated her enough to make her lose her purity and become fallen.

Raven sighed. How? How had all of this happened? The demons… Lilith… Her reflection… Robin losing his temper… Which, wasn't out of character for Robin, but to get that out of control wasn't something he would do. It must have been some of the impurity in the air, too much for him and he, already angry and confused lost control. For someone who was trained by the Batman himself, this seemed pathetic.

"Hey uh…Raven? Are you in there?" Robin asked, knocking on Raven's door.

"Yes I'm in here." Raven opened her door a crack, so Robin could just see her eye. "What?"

"I don't want to watch Beast Boy's stupid movie, Krazy Ninja Attack, and I was wondering if we could talk…"

"About what?" Raven stepped out of her room to face Robin.

"You…" Robin lowered his voice, "Lilith," He went back to his normal tone, "The holy water."

"Ah. I suppose we should go to the roof for this then." Raven said.

"You… you aren't…"

"Mad? I can't feel remember."

"Raven I know you can feel!" Robin said as he and Raven climbed up into the elevator, hitting the top floor button. "If you didn't you wouldn't work so hard to keep your emotions under control, you feel for us by caring. You would be studying so hard, you use your intelligence to save us on things we can't begin to comprehend! You are an important member to this team, of course you can feel."

Raven and Robin stepped out of the elevator and started to head towards the stairs that led to the roof. "You mean that?" Raven asked him.

"Yes. I mean it. Every word."

Raven was having trouble hating Robin. She found herself opening up a little to him. "We have a lot more to talk about now."

"Start with anything." Robin said. They walked over and sat on the edge of the roof, overlooking the bay.

"You were concerned about Lilith…" Raven drawled out, "Which I understand. I am too."

"Yes. How, how did she get here? What is wrong with her?"

"Lilith is a fallen angel."

Robin's eyes widened. He knew what a fallen angel was, to Raven's surprise of course.

"I watched her become fallen. I think she may have been set-up by an enemy to become fallen, I'm not exactly sure how they managed it, but she is now. She is also an ally. I suggest we are kind to our allies, we will have precious few as this progresses on."

Robin knew there was no sarcasm in Raven's words. There was going to be a war, he was sure of it, against Trigon. For everything Raven wanted, emotions. For freedom. For safety.

"We have one ally as of now. Ourselves and a fallen angel. Currently we don't stand much of a chance, this is where the water and the training come in. I will need you and Cyborg to work on bombs that can spray the water, guns, anything."

"Guns? Like a squirt gun?"

"No. Not a time for jokes either Robin. Like a real gun, that can really shut. Is it possible to make pellets of the water that explode when they touch anything?"

"Yes, easy." Robin said. "Cyborg and I can manage all of the weaponry. What about Starfire and Beast Boy?"

"Starfire is pure. That is obvious. This is why she is a chosen leader for Tamaran, I suppose one day, after the Titans are gone, she will return home and be the leader of Tamaran."

"After the Titans split up? That won't ever…"

"Robin, glory doesn't last. You know this won't go on forever."

"I know. I just finally have… nevermind. What about Beast Boy?"

"This is the hardest part. I will have to train him to turn into demon-defeating creatures, like the Erratic, and don't say you've heard of it. Once he can do that he'll have a good chance of surviving."

"And obviously… you're okay. Well we'll need a plan, a good way to get around everything, we need-"

"Don't start. It won't happen. There won't be a plan for awhile, not until we get more demon attacks, which lately, haven't been bad, well bad in comparison to what we will get."

"And what about you Raven?"

"What about me?"

"Your…"

"Attempts? Robin you wouldn't understand if I told you that. I'm going to wait until I'm sure you won't think I'm insane. We'll just say it was a battle with myself, and my darker side won."

"I wish I had words to tell you sorry Raven. I know you don't want to hear sorry, but I'm sorry for overreacting, it was just something that mad me feel…"

"Angry? Confused? And on top of already feeling that it was too much for you. I understand Robin. I won't be able to fully forgive you for awhile, but know this, I do not hate you. I have trouble hating someone who truly wants forgiveness."

Robin started to open his mouth, but was interuppted by the door to the roof flying open. Lilith stepped out.

"One fallen, more to come. I shall not be the only one." She said. "There shall be blood spilled."

"Lilith what are you? No… no! It's not STARTING AGAIN!" Raven said. "I will never complete his prophecy. Do NOT join his side Lilith." Raven said firmly.

Robin stood, unsure of what to do. "I'm going to go report to the team." He said, and hurried off of the roof.

"There shall be a war. You will be fighting the dark. You are dark. How?"

"How? I stand for right. I am a Titan. I fight for good. I have escaped Trigon; I will defeat him."

"I will join you. I will find others to join you. You are brave Raven." Lilith said, sure of herself.

"You have found yourself." Raven could feel it, Lilith was sure of herself, she wasn't ashamed of being fallen. She stood proudly.

"I have to go Raven. I will be back. Do not look down…" Lilith said. She was flying off, and Raven knew she would come back. They would win this. There would be no more Trigon.

Raven sighed, now she had to excuse not to watch the movie with the Titans. Even Robin had surrendered to the horrors of Beast Boy's movie.

Raven entered the room in the middle of the climax, where the "Krazy Ninja was fighting the "SuperEvil MonkeyVillian".

"Looks like I missed so much." Raven said sarcastically.

"YEAH YOU DID!" Beast Boy and Cyborg shouted in unision.

Robin sighed and shook his head, while Starfire stayed glued to the screen, ignorant of the world around her, as she often got when watching anything on TV. Raven enjoyed using this to shut the alien girl up, and to avoid 'the mall of shopping'. Then again, Raven would do anything to avoid that.

"Where is Lilith?" Robin scooted closer to Raven and whispered in her ear.

"She's off to find allies, there is a war coming." Raven whispered back, but leaned away before the others could give them strange looks. She didn't want anyone thinking she and bird brain had anything for eachother. Especially at the moment, with so much going on. _But any other time…_ Raven shook her head, where had **that** come from? Very out of character. She decided she should meditate, before anything could happen.

"I'm going to medidtate." Raven stood up and walked out of the room.

Raven sat Indian style, floating above her bed, saying her mantra. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

Slowly Raven felt herself slip away, gaining internal peace, gaining control over herself, feeling safe and comfortable at last. She relaxed, forgetting the day, letting go of her troubles. Letting go of everything… slipping away…

End chapter 

Auuuugh short short short short! Sorry it was short, but I had to get some facts out, and I didn't want to do a villain or a demon in there because it wouldn't fit. I thought it was fitting though. Sorry it was so short!


	10. Missing Star, Found Bug

Zoicytes-Shadow: Pop ups are evil. KILL 'EM ALL I SAY! But yeah… You like arrested development? ROCK ON! Ok sorry that's like one of the best shows ever, especially because it doesn't have a laugh track. Oh good it seems like up updating fast… now I have to get longer chapters. And this one will be, if I can help it. Awh your stories are good, don't worry about how fast you update! It's the point of the chapter that counts… ok that didn't come out like I wanted it to but whatever. Spiders rule the world… and kill Britney? YES! BEST IDEA EVER! That Lilith, yeah she does. But she's a little off from what I wanted her to be, but whatever. She'll just be Lilith her own original and slightly insecure character. Never played Ico, I'll try it out some time. You wouldn't? Good. I mean oh okay… Hehehe what's wrong with being evil?

Angel Vanilla: Great! I'll try to update faster with longer chapters!

Xlife: Sigh it was… I wish I could have made it longer but it would have just stretched on and on with nothing. But I'm unhappy with the shortness factor. People hogged your computer? I'm gonna beat 'em down! Just kidding… hah hah… okay so it wasn't funny. Oh yes… yes, yes it is perfect ((the idea)). I shall update! Right… around… soon.

AngeloftheSecondHell: So I should start asking questions at the end of every chapter? Hah that would suck for you guys, because they might be really stupid and random like what's your favorite color… etc… Gaaha! Yes! You are right… very, very right. That's exactly what matters, but people fear darkness, they always mistake it for evil, which is not the case. Light is just as bad as dark. Just like what you were talking about, Lucifer wanting us to be free. I actually have to agree with that. Rambling is fun, as long as it isn't 2500 pages worth. Feel free to ramble, I like to read your ramble.

Samael Archon: You are a very interesting person. AND YOU CALLED ME A PREP. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU! Anyways…

Snorfgarg, Snorfgarg, SNORFGARG! Now I've scared you into jumping out of a window. Sweet. Fine, be against worshipping dead drug addicts. Your loss. HAH.

I try, I try. Really I do, I didn't mean for that one to end so quickly, it just did. Ah well… This one won't, if I can help it. What _will_ happen to the missing Silkie II? Maybe we shall read to FIND OUT YOU LAZY BUM! Thinking I would tell you… HAH. Lilith is there solely to bring in allies, like I have told you. She won't make much sense until she's erm… I can't tell you that much. BB's movie nights are… I don't' even know how to describe them… :shudders:

I have nothing better to say but READ ON!

**Begin:

* * *

**

Raven could vaguely remember slipping out of meditation and into sleep. It was however, six A.M. time for her to get up. Time to see what the day would bring her. If anything. She didn't expect Lilith to be back for awhile, maybe a few days. Meanwhile Raven knew she would have to begin training Beast Boy. It would take more meditation to accomplish this, without making the T-Tower burst into flames. Again, Raven chanted…

Robin sat in his room. Six A.M. It was late for him. An hour late. Why had he slept so late? He hadn't meant to… Robin didn't know what to do with himself now. He needed Cyborg for help on the weapons, but didn't know how much to tell his team members.

Suddenly the alarm went off, awaking all of the Titans.

"Again?" Raven muttered to herself. Who would do anything at six in the morning?

The Titans rushed from the tower, Raven and Starfire flying, Robin on his motercycle, Cyborg and Beast Boy in Cyborg's "baby", or the T-Car as commonly known.

Raven hovered in front of the town bank, to find Jinyx all alone preparing to rob the place. "Idiot." Raven muttered, and began to say her mantra.

"Don't make that move!" Robin said before Raven could finish her chant. He always had to put in a one-liner. Raven sighed, why did he do that?

Beast Boy changed into a gorilla, ready to fight, Cyborg stood in his fighting stance, a scowl on his tired face.

Jinyx tried to fire her pink bolts at Raven, who dodged the shot easily. This was so pathetic it was annoying.

Again, before Raven could do anything Robin rushed forward and pulled Jinyx's arms behind her back, just as the police showed up

"Whatever." Raven said and turned away, ready to go home. Robin hauled Jinyx over to a police

"I'LL GET YOU TITANS!"

It was all just one move to suck up to Brother Blood. "I'm sure you will." Raven said sarcastically. "We fear you Jinyx. Look, I'm shaking."

"Ok Raven, I think that's enough sarcasm." Robin said. Suddenly he froze. "Where is Starfire?"

"She was flying just behind me a moment ago." Raven said.

"Back to the tower, we're doing searches for her."

"But I need to go back to sleep! I need my beauty sleep!" Beast Boy screeched.

"Suck it up." Raven said, flying above Robin, as Beast Boy and Cyborg groggily climbed into the T-Car.

"Where could she have gone?" Robin asked Raven, they were the first two to arrive at the tower.

"I know you're in love with her, but calm down. She'll turn up." Raven said in her monotone.

"Raven, I don't love her! I turned her down less than a week ago. No… someone else has got my heart." Robin was shocked at himself. Luckily Raven didn't press him with questions, he didn't know how he would answer. He was hit with it then, he was falling for Raven, Who he knew, would never even look at him. He pushed the thoughts from his mind. He would not, could not, fall for Raven.

"We need to find her." Was all Raven said. "She is the only pure one on this team. I need to train Beast Boy today too, or at least start. Maybe I will tell him how to change, I don't have the patience to teach him." Raven said.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone does. But where could Starfire be?"

"Hello _Titans_. I have your precious star, I suggest you don't come after her, she'll be just fine with me. I hope you are going to be okay without her, _Titans_, because I show no mercy. And Raven, I hope you haven't forgotten your wonderful birthday."

Raven shuddered. How could she forget? "I have to go to my room." She said as Beast Boy and Cyborg came in, yelling loudly at eachother about breakfast. Robin began to tell them about Starfire.

Raven sat in her bathroom, waiting for her bath to fill up all the way. She was exausted, and needed a bath. It would calm her, and hopefully help her forget what Slade had said, a little.

**_Remembering the prophecy?_** Raven's reflection hissed at her. Its hollow eyes, the same color as Raven's, only… empty, glaring at her. Shreds of clothing clung to its body. The reflection had the pale skin of Raven, and the purple hair, the same charka on her head. She was Raven just… empty.

"I am not a part of YOU!" Raven said, climbing into the bathtub. Just wanting to forget… to feel release.

_**Oh but you are every part of me, as I am every part of you!**_

"Lies. You always lie… to trick me. I will not start the prophecy. I will die first."

_**You cannot die! Your father will send you back. You will start the prophecy.**_

"Never." Raven dunked her head below the water.

**I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story**

**In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me**

Raven felt safe underwater, she pulled herself back up and let herself breathe, trying to ignore the reflection screaming at her. She would, not, ever start the prophecy. Nothing could make her. She would fight Trigon to the last drop of her blood.

**Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos- your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape**

Everything was so chaotic for her, Lilith, Starfire missing, training Beast Boy, Slade's constant reminders of the prophecy, and her reflection. It was all so much… Too much for anyone to handle.

Raven managed to shut out her reflection words, 'You will die damned child, you will die damned child,' and concentraited on her own world. There would be nothing, empty, peaceful, warm. The warmth Raven had always longed for, but never had been able to find. Her father had taken that away from her. He had taken everything away from her. She could never love, she would never be able to feel. She had nothing. Raven sighed, she couldn't let these selfish thoughts get in her way. Her team cared, she knew that. She had found friends in unlikely places, but she had friends.

Even when they made mistakes. Raven thought about Robin, knowing he didn't mean what he had said. It was the air… it was the demons… it was not him. Raven smiled, almost. He didn't hate her. He was her friend. Robin, out of all of the Titans was the one Raven trusted the most. They had so much in common, and the bond the shared only strengthened their friendship.

In her imaginary world they would all be there. All of the Titans.

**In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me**

Raven had hidden herself so well from the Titans, even if they were her friends she couldn't risk opening up to them, she could hurt them. Though they didn't understand, Raven did everything to protect her friends. Robin had understood this, the rest, she knew would not.

Raven stepped out of her bathtub and dried herself off with a crimson red towel.

In her world, things would be perfect. Nothing higher, nothing lower, everything even. She would… feel.

**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light **

There would be no silence. She would hear things, she would feel things, and there would be no **Trigon**! Freedom would be so sweet, if only Raven could taste it… if only if only.

Robin sat within his room, staring at his walls, all of which were plastered in newspaper articles on villains they had defeated or were after. Frowning, Robin glared at the picture of Slade. "He took Starfire! God knows what that madman will do to her!" If they lost Starfire Robin didn't know what he would do. She was so naïve it would be easy to take advantage of her. Slade knew this, he had no doubt about that. Starfire could be in a lot of trouble. They had to help her, they couldn't afford to lose her. Not now, not ever. Raven was right, they would need her in the future, purity was rare.

Beast Boy glared at his wall. Starfire was with Slade? What if Slade… no… She would be fine. She had to. He would never get to ask her if… _Unimportant Beast Boy! Starfire would never look at you like that, just look what happened to Terra!_ Beast Boy scolded himself, he had destroyed Terra, he blamed himself for her leaving.

_But Terra isn't important right now. Starfire is! Who will laugh at my jokes? She is the only one who sees my amazing humor!_ How could Slade just take Starfire from him? How could he be so cruel? How did Slade know how important Starfire was to the Titans? How did Slade capture Starfire?

All of the Titans wondered those questions, even Cyborg. It made no sense. While the others moped in their rooms, Cyborg did search after search for Starfire, with no avail. Slade was clever, but they would find Starfire.

Raven sat up, she sensed something crawl around somewhere in her room. _It's nothing… it's nothing… it's-_ Raven tensed. She swore she saw Silkie crawl across her floor. Great, Starfire was missing and now Silkie was on the loose. Raven wondered if her day could get any worse. And to top everything off, it was only 10:00 AM. The darkness in her room seemed to press in on her, choking her. Raven was internally screaming, she knew she would have to admit to herself, she was scared. What Silkie was capable of scared her. The bug drew demons, in Raven's room, this was not safe. With Raven's reflection, this could create a battle the Titans weren't ready to face, especially with Starfire missing. Raven took a deep breath and stood up. Using her powers she felt around for the bug, trying to sense it.

The bug crawled past her feet, it's horrid smell leaking out of it's pores.

"AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" Raven cried, suspending the bug in mid-air with her powers.

Fate had decided the bug would not be dying that night, Robin knocked on Raven's door, startling her and making her drop the bug.

Raven stalked over to her door and opened it for Robin, who looked very nervous at the moment.

"Raven I thought I heard you yell something, is everything okay in here?" Robin asked through the crack in Raven's door.

"No." Raven said, she wasn't going to try to lie to Robin, she knew it wouldn't work. She decided to invite Robin, in to tell him about the bugs.

"What happened? What's going on?"

"Remember Silkie II? The one thing you said you never wanted to see again?"

"Yes, why?"

"The bug is evil. It attracts demons to our world, sometimes from different dimensions. I'm not really sure how it works, I don't know if anyone is."

"I thought you "saw a bug" and decided to drop the ceiling on it?"

"It was more than one bug. The entire guest bedroom was crawling with the bugs. Starfire's berries made Silkie reproduce for some reason. Don't take that the wrong way Robin, this bug had a different way of making offspring."

"I wasn't. I didn't think it would."

"Hmm… it seems you aren't as perverted as Beast Boy. But back to the point, These bugs could be a danger to use, as a team we are not ready to fight them."

Suddenly Raven's CD player started playing Tourniquet by Evanescence. Raven shuddered internally, the song bringing back memories from where her reflection tried to kill her. It had been so recent, to Raven it seemed ancient. Time had crawled by so slowly for her, though so much had happened.

**I tried to kill the pain**

**But only brought more**

**So much more**

**I lay dying,**

**And I'm pouring**

**Crimson regret, and betrayal**

**I'm dying, praying, bleeding and scre-**

Raven hit the off button with her powers, not wanting to hear anymore. She didn't want Robin to hear anymore, afraid it would remind him of her attempted suicide.

"What are we going to do about the bug?" Robin asked, after a moment of silence.

"I don't-"

CRASH!

Raven's window was broken open by Silkie, who climbed out, away from the tower.

"Oh Azarath… oh gods… no!" Raven said.

"We have to catch it!"

"How Robin? That bug is getting more powerful, they can be strong."

"Stronger than the titans?"

"Smaller, agile, good defense. It would gross Beast Boy out. There is a reason he never changes into bugs, save flies."

"I suppose that would explain things…" Robin mused to himself.

"We have to kill it. Before it develops an almost unbreakable shell."

"We have to find it."

"That will be easy enough." Raven walked over to her now broken, and open window. She looked down and saw the tail end of the bug. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven said in an almost bored way, as she dragged the bug back up into her room.

"In my closet… there is a sword, it is in the chest, the unlocked one. Robin I'm trusting you not to go too deep, would you get the sword?" Raven asked.

"Right." Robin said, for the first time obeying a command, rather than giving one. Robin opened the brown chest, and pulled out a golden handled sword, a perfect straight and sharp edge, crafted perfectly. Robin was sure it had been made on Azarath, only such beauty could be created on a foreign planet. Carefully he handed the sword to Raven, who took it with one hand.

"Hold the bug down." Raven said. Robin, again, found himself listening. "Don't move Robin, no matter what **do not move**."

Robin readied himself, he held the bug by the head and by the tail, trying to ignore its foul odor.

Raven stood over the bug, with the sword in hand. She struck the sword down, digging into the bugs back, twisting around, pushing into its innards, watching it's six eyes go wide with pain as she shocked every nerve in it's body with an intense scream of shock.

Blood squirted out of the wound. Slowly the bug faded to nothing, dead, finally. Raven had almost been afraid they wouldn't be able to kill it, but they had managed.

In her bathroom, while Raven cleaned off the sword and Robin held it, Robin asked about Starfire.

"What are we going to do? Slade took her! And with her being pure, like you said, we need her."

"Don't blame yourself Robin." Raven said, washing some of the blood off of the sword. "You didn't do anything. This was all Slade."

"Slade! He is always behind something! ALWAYS!"

"Robin, calm down. You cannot obsess over what you cannot fix. This is how things work. You have to calm down. As a _team_ we will find Slade and take care of this. You _cannot go after him again_. I don't care what the urge is, you just cannot. Fight whatever overcomes you."

"Raven, I try. I really do. I want to be a good team leader, but I also want to defeat Slade. This choice tears me, doing it on my own, or letting you guys come. If you come I endanger you. If I live and one of you don't, I don't know how I would cope, because it _would _be my fault."

"It would be our own fault."

"No! As the leader I have to do this, I have to take control and take fault."

"You don't take fault when someone breaks something, like a dish."

"That's different!"

"Lighten up Robin."

"Look whose talking!"

"Alright fine, so neither of us really do the whole light and easy thing, but we aren't that tense."

Robin was listening to Raven very closely. _We have so much in common… I want to know so much more of you!_ Robin realized he didn't mean that in a friendly way at all, and realized what would happen if they kept on this topic for much longer.

"Raven, that's beside the point."

"I'm getting to the point. Now, lighten up, don't blame yourself for this Robin. _It isn't your fault_."

Raven put the sword in her chest, and now that Robin knew where it was, locked it. Not because she didn't trust Robin, she didn't trust someone taking advantage of Robin.

"I need to go train." Robin muttered, Raven had been steering back to a conversastion he wanted to avoid, things they had in common. They had a lot in common, a love of vampire books, scary movies, a hatred of the mall, tense… Robin tried not to think of Raven. He refused to fall for her. He refused to fall for anyone, fearing he would endanger them.

Robin let himself into the training room and began to work, lifting weights, running on a treadmill, his punching bag, sit-ups, push-ups, crunches, and any stretch you could name. This was his way of relaxing.

Raven sat alone again. She had opened up to Robin. _Why should he care about me anyways? I'm just some useless freak. No. I'm sounding like my reflection now… haunting me… always… haunting. Meditate Raven. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. _Raven thought to herself, slipping into her mantra, her way of entering a quiet peace, feeling comfortable with herself. Nothing could harm her here.

Starfire sat alone, in a cold room, terrified. Her ankle was cuffed to the wall, holding onto the hard stone with a chain. She was surrounded by darkness, a dank smell settling around her. Slade had taken her here, while she had been flying. Starfire had tried to scream, but Slade had his hand over her mouth. He had put her to sleep, and she had awoken here.

"What am I going to do?" Starfire asked herself, her green eyes had tears and fear swirling around in them. She did not know if the Titans would come, and she knew she couldn't get out on her own. Something in the air prevented Starfire from using her powers, leaving the Tamaranian weak and defenseless.

Why her? Why did Slade chose her? Starfire shook the questions from her mind, at least she knew none of her friends were hurt. There, a plus. If it had been Raven, or Robin, or Beast Boy, or Cyborg, Starfire didn't know what she would have done. The thought of having one of her friends hurt filled her with sorrow.

She had to get out. She was frightened of what Slade could do to her, earlier she had sworn she heard screaming. Starfire curled up into a ball and hid within herself. No one could touch her there. Only her happy thoughts remained with her, promising her safety… promises could be broken.

**End**.

Well… that was a bit shorter than I intended, but I didn't have much else I could really put in this chapter. So yeah… I hope you like it.

Oh, and before I forget, my updates will begin to take longer, I made an account of FictionPress, Inevidable Mistakes, so I'll be writing there too, when the thing lets me.

I had a thought, isn't Jesus considered an "angel?" if he is, wouldn't he have been fallen? So wouldn't he be more of the devil? Or am I crazy? Whatever though… I hope you like it, give me ideas for the next chapter, I'm getting kind of stuck! Please review!

**Oh dear, I've forgotten my disclaimer for many of the past chapters, ever so sorry. Well, obviously I don't own Teen Titans. If I did Starfire and Robin would not flirt, and Robin and Raven would be together, and the prophecy would be out. I don't own any Evanescence or Green Day songs I have used in this fic. I don't own anything but the plot. SO DON'T TAKE MY PLOT! If you call it a plot...**


	11. Hiding and Teleporting

Holy tomatos I've gotten reviews! EGAD! Right then well, time to answer to my dears…

Zoicytes-Shadow: Oh good. Well… complicated yes… more and more drama. I guess for something I hate in real life, I write about it a lot ((the drama I mean)). Oh nooo I spelled it wrong? CURSES! Well… that kind of sucks… I feel a bit stupid now, but I'll get over it. Yeah… exactamundo. A diversion to get Starfire. Who knows what will happen then? Not I, not you. We shall find out as I _write onwards!_

Samael Archonit's ON! Haha it's fine. It was funny, but you as a prep, hah, haha that'll be the day… whooo! DON'T HURT MEEEE! Of _course_ the reflection is back! The story needs the reflection, I mean, the reflection just adds so much! Dude, I typed EIGHT PAGES in ONE HOUR. 24 hours after I saw you. I was emotionally EXAUSTED. Writing doesn't usually take a lot out of me, but I worked really hard on that chapter! REALLY HARD! Same as for this chapter. You better be grateful… Thank you very much!

Wait, someone likes Evanescence but dislkies AFI? AFI isn't suicidal… except for But Home Is Nowhere, but other than that they aren't that bad. You want suicide listen to the used, but that's emotional death… well… no… Yeah The Used, they are suicdal, more so than Evanescence. If Raven hadn't stopped Torniquet she would have gone farther, her reflection probably would have butted in and then… who knows. Good thing Traffic Light was there, right? Oh thank you! Imaginary ended up in there because I was listening to it and then typing the story, and I read over it and just stuck in the lyrics to Imaginary. Freaky, huh? I'm ashamed, I spelled Jinx wrong, I always thought hers would be different from the curse jinx but I was WRONG! Yes, I suppose you have… you could however GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR MONEY AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Just kiddding… I think.

Xlife: Thank you very much! What will happen to Starfire, I am sorry to tell you, as I write this before I write the chapter, I have no clue. But we'll see… tee hee… that was really weird O.o How can I involve Slade and not involve fire? Hmm? Haha that would be too much fun to resist, seeing as Slade is one of the best "baddies" out there.

Haha, this is true, this is true… Of course I get it. That was good… you don't have to put your hand over your mouth, I like your reviews! They are often amusing.

Febreese: Ah, sure… sniff, sniff… just ditch us man! Just kidding, glad you still like it. Interesting name by the way… I shall update as much and as fast as possible! No fears! JEMERIK IS HERE! Or maybe it is time to fear, any way you want to take it.

AngeloftheSecondHell: Of course your review has meaning. Deep meaning at that! Yeah, Fallen as in from heaven, not physically, that must have sounded weird. I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I'll have to reword it and see if it makes sense to you. Maybe in the end it will. I suppose I am wrong then. Sigh… Haha this is not a first, I guess after writing a long chapter ((for me)) I was a bit… crazed… if that makes any sense. But yeah. We'll see what interesting thereis I come up with here! Your review makes perfect sense! But grounded? STOP THE MADNESS HERE! I sympathize for you, and I hope you manage to sneak onto a computer as much as you can!

Angel Vanilla: I am going to try as much as I can, but like I said I just opened up a FictionPress account, so it may take a bit longer. But yeah, I'll try really, really hard! I won't kill Starfire, ((I think)) she does bug me sometimes, ALWAYS FLIRTING WITH ROBIN! Grrr… Robin/Raven people ROBIN/RAVEN! Sorry about that… She should end up okay, as long as I watch the show and I don't see her do something stupid. Then she may not be. But I doubt that will happen…

SakuraAngelina: Oh yes… it is going to get very interesting, and dramatic. Drama, drama, drama. Fun to type. Hah oh well, not like I get enough of that, but let's push my problems away for now. Groovy groovy.

Well, a lot of really long reviews! Thank you so much for reviewing!

ON MY OWN HERE WE GO 

"Hey grass stain, I'm going to the arcade, wanna come?" Cyborg knocked on Beast Boy's door, in hopes of getting the green boy to come out. Cyborg knew Beast Boy cared for Starfire a little. The metal man wondered if it was developing into something more. Cyborg laughed to himself, Beast Boy and Starfire… the paparatzi would love that!

"Sure Cyborg!" Beast Boy never seemed to be able to pass up the opportunity to play a video game, and right now he needed to get his mind off Starfire. What time _could_ be better.

Beast Boy and Cyborg left, leaving Raven and Robin alone.

Raven sat in her room, wondering what to do with herself, she had kind of needed Beast Boy in order to train him. She didn't want to be alone with Robin either, though they didn't hate eachother, Raven was still uncomfortable with him. Sighing to herself, Raven decided to go get some herbal tea, Robin or no Robin. She wasn't scared of him. Raven didn't _do_ fear.

Robin cursed at himself. He felt so useless, how could he have let Slade get Starfire? If he had been a better leader this wouldn't have happened! This was all his fault! He had been careless and Starfire had been kidnapped, who knew what Slade would do to her?

Robin pounded his fist on the table in his room, papers on Slade spread out in front of him flew to the floor. "I have to get her back." Robin growled.

Raven had been passing by his room at the time, hearing him scream at himself like that caught her interest.

"I suppose I shouldn't let him beat himself up like this." Raven muttered to herself. "Robin?" She said louder, knocking on his door.

"Come in Raven."

Raven froze, how had he known it was her? It seemed fast of Robin to invite her into his room, she hadn't expected him to let her in.

Cautiously the dark teen entered the room, looking around at the walls, above the traffic light colored walls, yellow trim, red walls, green ceiling, there were hundreds upon hundreds of newspaper articles tacked onto the walls, every article about a villian.

"We have to find her. Soon."

"I know Robin." Raven's voice was it's usual monotone, with a slight cold edge to it.

"Slade will take advantage of her."

"In more ways than you think…" Raven said to herself.

"That is what scares me. If she is there too long… she could be… raped."

The words were simple, the truth in them was the part that frightened both teens.

"I have a lead… under an old apartment building. Titans, GO!"

"Robin, it is just you and I, you don't have to say 'Titans, GO'."

"Right. Come on! Can you fly me there?"

"Is it the abondonded one on the edge of downtown?"

"Yes…"

"I can teleport us there. Azarath, Metrion… Zinthos."

Robin and Raven dissapeared in a flash of black light, reappearing at the hideout where Slade was beieved to be.

Robin wasted no time and started rush in, ready for anything that flew at him.

Raven was more cautious, though it dawned on her, and a moment later Robin.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Robin said, turning around and grabbing Raven, running as fast as he could as far away as possible. He grabbed Raven and dove to the ground with her, without realizing it protecting her as if he were natural with it.

A few seconds later the apartment building exploded.

Robin glared at the ground. He sat up. "We have to find her! I have to get Slade for this!"

Raven looked at Robin with traces of pity in her eyes, this wasn't fair to him.

"We should go back to the tower." Robin said, standing up.

Raven nodded and teleported them back.

"We need Starfire. For you… for whatever is coming. We need to train Beast Boy. Cyborg and I need to prepare. Everything is going to fall apart if we don't act soon. Are you ready to train Beast Boy?"

"Yes. I've as physcologically prepared as I ever can be to train him."

"I don't think you will ever be ready to handle Beast Boy."

"I have to agree." Raven said. "I'm going to my room." Raven turned on her heel and left.

Robin didn't understand why she always left him alone. He wanted to talk to her about Starfire. He frowned to himself and went to take his anger on his punching bag.

Raven sat in her room thinking to herself… thinking about Lilith, Starfire, and what to do about Beast Boy.

Lilith suddenly appeared in Raven's room, radiating white light.

"I thought you were fallen." Raven grumbled, surprised.

"It was.. a state of mind. I'm insecusre, they made me this way. I am gaining myself again, stability shall be welcomed."

"Ah. I see. So you aren't fallen, you are an angel. But you are helping a demon."

"Yes, I won't be an angel if I manage to keep this up." Lilith stared out in front of her. "Tamaran is with you. When the time is right they will be by your side. There are a small group of Azarathians willing to help you. The fallen are with you. Trigon is strong…"

"Starfire would be pleased Tamaran will be on our side."

"Would be?"

"She has been kidnapped by Slade."

"It is under the act of God that I undo this." Lilith said. "Come."

Raven was gone in a flash of radiant white, a white so deep humans can't begin to comprehend it's beauty.

Starfire hid in a corner, all the while knowing Slade would be able to reach her no matter where she hid. Starfire felt another prescence in the room, scaring her even more.

"Robin?" Her voice was hopeful, wishing it would be him. Silence answered. "Please may I ask of who you are?"

"Starfire. Calm down." Raven said.

"Child, come here." Lilith said.

Her confidence seems to be returing, I suppose her faith to god has been restored. She will be a true angel, not what she was… an angel… not fallen, not pure. A rare inbetween.

Raven sensed something amiss with Starfire. Pushing the feelings aside she simply stated "Slade is coming, let's have a reunion back at the Tower."

Lilith nodded and transported them out, away from Slade, before anyone could react.

Robin beat the punching bag sensless. "Carless… mistakes…" He grunted, "Should have… watched… Starfire… Raven is… mad… at me… for another… careless mistake… Why… her… why can't I… like… Starfire…" Robin paused, he had just admitted to himself he liked Raven. Something was amiss, Raven, the ice pricness… Robin, the traffic light. It didn't mix, did it? No. Of course not. Raven didn't have time for petty relationships. Robin shoved the thoughts out of his mind, he didn't want to think about that.

"We must go see Robin!" Starfire burst as soon as the trio was back in Raven's room.

"I must leave. I have business to attend to. You may reach me through thought. I will be alongside you if the prophecy should progress." Lilith transported herself away, Raven didn't know where, and decided it was better she didn't know.

"Robin!" Starfire dragged Raven into the training room, where Robin had been beating the punching bag sensless while talking to it.

"Starfire? How? When?"

"Friend Raven and friend Lilith came to me!"

"It was Lilith's idea, I didn't know she could do this."

"Find Starfire? Well wouldn't that have been convienent."

"Ahem! Friends! I am here! There shall be no more worrying!"

"On the contrary. The worrying has just begun. Obviously Slade knows how important you are right now."

"How much of importance I am? But what would this information provide Slade with?"

"He knows! Don't you know about the prophecy? After all I explained to you?"

Just then the others burst into the room.

"Starfire!"

"Star! Great to see ya again!"

"Beast Boy I need to train you. Everyone else… do whatever." Raven said.

"How about later rae?"

"Whatever. Don't call me Rae. I'm going to go meditate."

Robin frowned and followed Raven. Something had made her want to leave…

Cyborg went to go play a video game.

Starfire and Beast Boy stood alone. Beast Boy shuffled his feet in an awkwasrd way. He looked up to Starfire and cleared his throat. "Hey… uhm… Star… I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me it doesn't have to be a date I just really like to talk to you and you laugh and me and I was really worried while you were gone and I missed you and yeah…" Beast Boy said out of breath.

"Yes friend Beast Boy! I would love to go on the tradtion on Earth called a 'date'! Let us go today! Right now!" Starfire grabbed Beast Boy, running out of the room with him to enjoy an afternoon of jokes, pizza, and movies.

End chapter 

What will happen with Robin and Raven? What did Raven sense about Starfire? Are Starfire and Beast Boy really… dating… or am I just fooling you? If so how much will it affect the team? What happens with Lilith? Give me ideas and I'll help us all find out.

Oh please don't hate me I feel terrible this is such a horrid chapter! I have the **WORST** WRITERS BLOCK! Please forgive me! Give me ideas for the next chapter, I promse it will be really really long and much better! I feel terrible now. Oh please don't hate me for this! I feel horrid but I'm so stuck right now!

And I tried to clear up the fallen angel thing. I messed Lilith up horribly… Ok. But she'll… I won't give it away. Review, don't hate me, give me IDEAS AND HELP I NEED HELP BUT NOT THERAPIST KIND OF HELP! Actually a therapist wouldn't be a bad idea in the long run but I would really hate it. But whatever.


	12. Erratic

First, before I answer reviews, I owe all of you an apology. I'm so sorry for not updating, it's going to take me a little bit longer, so please forgive me. Some… things have come up in life and I have to take this before personal hobbies ((no matter how much I enjoy them.)) I've done some stupid things and my friends all like to talk to me about it. I have more excuses but that's the only one I'll put. Again, I'm really, really sorry and I hope you can forgive me!

Sillymail: Thank you!

Maedhros: Wow, thanks. So I'm uberly cool right? Right? I'm better now. I love your word by the way, superb!

Xlife: Haha thank you. I had fun with that one. That's just how I picture it, even if the show states otherwise. He is a dumb traffic light! I'm sorry for not updating soon, I'll try harder I really will! NOOOOOOOOOOO I MISSED THE NEW EPISODES! Curses.

Zoicytes-Shadow: I failed with Liltih. I did the impossible with her in this chapter, I hope you don't like her too much… Haha, very Robin, which is kind of sad. This is after birthmark. Sorry for the confusion, I'll try and clarify that one.

Samael Archon: Oh dear. DON'T HURT MEE! Curse you. And your Nightwish shirt! Hmmph. Lucky duck. A bit more. Heh heh heh. Anyways…. NO! YOUR WRONG WRONG WRONG! Everything is all better now. I will explain more about Lilith in CHAPTERS TO COME! Lilith is freaky-deaky. I'll put it that way. Yes, BB Star. Of course! I may do an disney ending on this. Maybe. We've been watching some movies in school with sappy endings, also known as Disney. I hope that doesn't kill this. You'll see hehehehe….

* * *

Raven walked down the hallway, leaving her cheery friends behind. She didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Raven, wait." Robin said. Raven turned to face the traffic light.

"What?"She said coldly to the boy wonder.

"Why did you leave so quickly?"

"You need to know…"

"Because you're my teammate, if something is wrong I should know!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGH!" A piercing scream broke through the air, the two birds realized it was Lilith who cried out.

"ROBIN LEAVE RAVEN ALONE! I'm going out to the mall, I'll be back later." Cyborg called out, obviously not hearing Lilith's scream.

"Come on." Raven said, leading Robin to Lilith's room. "Lilith?" Raven asked, knocking on the door. No answer.

Robin punched in the code, making the door slide open with a sigh.

Lilith sat in a corner, a dark figure stood over her, watching her. Raven stared in shock, slowly, Lilith's wings were receeding.

"What is going on?" Robin demanded.

"You're a fake." Raven said. "Why?"

"I- I knew there was a disturbance amongst the f-forbidden creatures, I wanted to understand what it was."

"What are you?" Robin asked, if he was afraid he showed nothing.

"She," the figure chuckled and turned to face the two teens, "Is an Erratic."

"What?" Raven said. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, forgive me. You see me as your fear. I was an experiment for Trigon, a little fun and games. My name is Samael. Not who you are thinking, named after the great, a tribute to Him."

"Slade! It's Slade!" Robin screamed, getting into a fighting stance.

"Robin, don't. It's not."

"Raven, look at him, what do you see?"

"A demon." Raven didn't go into details, though Robin could sense it was something more. "Why are you here? What do you want with Lilith, and how is she an Erratic?"

"Erratics are not what you think they are! That whole book is a lie, a human got hands on a _real_ book and changed everything! Many creatures were misinterperted. Erratics are changelings, much like your friend Beast Boy."

"You lied." Raven said.

"I- I just wanted to help."

"With what?"

"With everything! We are underrated, I wanted difference. I wanted to _see _things. Our world is separate, our world is underground on an unknown planet. I can sense things, and I knew something was happening, I changed and I came to meet you."

"You will DIE for this!"

"You wouldn't kill your own type!" Lilith snapped.

"Sameal are you both Erratics?"

"Yes. I'm in human form at the moment, Lilith should be as well." Sameal shot Lilith a look. Her wings dissapeared and she had a humanoid appearance.

Sameal pulled out a silver knife and turned to face Lilith.

"Fuck you." Lilith said. "Just fuck you!"

"DON'T SAY THAT! THOSE HORRID WORDS YOU PICKED UP HERE!"

"Stab me then!"

"YOU ARE A FOOL! YOU TRY TO BE FALLEN YOU TRY TO BE PURE YOU DESERVE YOUR DEATH! YOU WERE NONE OF THOSE! TRICKS OF YOUR MIND! IT ENDS NOW!"

"NO!" Raven cried out, the window shattered. It was stunning what happened, Sameal lifted the knife and stabbed Lilith's heart, dragging the knife through the skin, tearing everything the blade touched. The cord that held up Lilith's life was cut, after a few twitching moves, Lilith fell to the ground, her blood soaking the floor.

"Get out." Raven spoke after a moment of silence.

"What? I just saved you from a fake, and you want me to leave? I did you a favor!"

"Get the hell out of here!" Raven said.

"Raven don't, he might he-"

"He won't. AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" Raven encircled Sameal in a sphere of her black aurora. "You are a demon! You lie. You killed Lilith because she was a threat to you. She knew too much. If I find out what that is…" Raven trailed off. Concentraiting she teleported Sameal to the location of a star she knew of. Raven doubted he would die, it did feel good to be rid of him for now. Sighing she cleaned up the bloody mess that was Lilith.

"I'm going to meditate. I will answer your questions later. Just leave. Me. Alone."

Raven stalked off to her room. Robin glared at the now spotless floor, wondering what had happened. Everything had passed him so quickly. Robin was dumbfounded, he felt like he was in a carwreck on the side of the highway, not quite believing it happened, but knowing it did, and for the mean time he would have to face everything alone.

Silently, the forboding grey clouds had crept in around Jump City. The clouds bore no innocent look, and with a cry of thunder let their presence known. Robin hadn't even seen the lightning. The wind lashed out at the windows of the tower, dancing across the city and carrying peoples umbrellas around with it. Robin looked at the disaster before him, the wind howling and the lightning made the car wreck on the street across the bay look worse than it actually was. Oddly enough Robin didn't want to help. He wanted to do something for himself, answer the quesitons he had for Raven. How had Sameal gotten in? What relation did he have to Lilith? Why had he gone as far as killing Lilith?

The though of bruce flashed through Robin's mind, like the lightning outside it was gone before he could give it a second thought. Robin didn't need to resort to the dark knight, Batman probably had enough on his mind already.

But what was he going to do with himself with all these questions screaming at him, alone with the one person who could answer them but wouldn't? How could he just sit here?

Robin decided to train. After beating the living hell out of his punching bag, he felt no better. Panting Robin decided to go up to the roof. Maybe the rain would calm him…

Raven sat in her room, on her bed with one eye opened. She had sworn she had heard something. _I must be worked up from this afternoon. Maybe I should go on the roof, that always settles my emotions. _Raven teleported the roof. She sat behind the doorway and relaxed against the wall around the door.

The door creaked open and Robin appeared. Raven had to keep herself from jumping. Robin sighed to himself and glared out at jump city, the rain Raven hadn't even noticed soaking him.

"Raven… you've got me so stirred up I don't even know what to do. Why can't you be around to answer the questions I have? What the hell is going on! GOD DAMN IT I WISH YOU COULD HEAR ME RAVEN!" Robin was panting.

"I can." Raven stood up and glared at him.

"Raven? I had no idea that you were- I didn't mean that I-"

"Save it."

"Right. Well, can you answer me?"

"Yes. You want to know more about what happened this afternoon…" Raven paused.

"Yes, I do."

She nodded and countinued, "I don't know much about Lilith, I'm not even sure what Sameal was here for. I'm sure it was something more."

Robin nodded. "You don't know do you?"

"No." Raven said. "You recall Slade… and my… birthday?"

"Yes." Robin looked down. "I do."

"The phrophecy will have to be countinued. I'm sorry to say that could be soon."

Meanwhile in a back alley Sameal stood. Another dark figure stood with him, talking in a smooth voice, tempting Sameal to do whatever asked of him.

"… I of course want something with them. You and I both agree on the titans, they seem to always be in the way. You need a job and I need an apprintice."

"Yes."

"Do you agree to be my apprintice?"

"Of course, Master."

"Your first job, kill the male Titans. Starfire can… stay with me, and Raven will be most helpful."

The Titans arrived home, all as happy as ever. Raen and Robin stood in the kitchen, both in new uniforms. Raven was making tea and Robin was digging through the fridge for something to eat.

"There isn't anything in here. Team, let's order pizza how ab-" The alarm interuptted Robin.

"It's raining! Who atttacks anything in the rain?" Beast Boy whined.

"It's cardiac. Titans, GO!"

The Titans arrived at the park downtown, where cardiac was tormenting a swing set.

"It's an iditot…" Raven muttered to herself. She hovered above the ground glaring at the machine. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg climbed out of the T-Car, and Robin hopped off of his motercycle. Starfire had wanted to ride with Beast Boy, instead of her usual method of flying.

"Cardiac, your under arrest!" Robin said.

"You've used that before." Raven remarked.

"It's a good line. No time for that Raven, TITANS GO!"

Between Bird-A-Rangs, A blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon, and Raven's dark magic, Cardiac was already weakened without much effort from the Titans.

Starfire started to charge up her starbolts to finish the job, and found that she couldn't. "My- My starbolts, they aren't… working is it?" Starfire said.

"What!" Robin whirled around.

Cyborg finished the job with a final blast of blue.

"Back to the tower, now. EVERYONE GO!" Robin urged everyone. Beast Boy was dashing to the car, helping Starfire. Raven flew back at top speed, she managed to stay ahead of Robin by barely a harpin.

In the living room everyone looked worridly at Starfire.

"I do not know what happened friends!"

"We're aware of this- oh Azarath no." Raven froze. "Did Slade, did he do anything to you?" Raven asked.

"He did do… what he said was a custom on earth between male and females. I did not wish for such an unheard of activity!"

"He raped you of your innocence." Raven said. She stared blankly in front of her. "We will need to train you again… you will need to train yourself to get past this fact. You are registering yourself as impure unconciously…"

"Raven what are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah Rae, you're making no sense." Cyborg said, giving Raven a worried look.

"You better not mean what I think you mean Raven." Robin said.

"Friend Raven I am rather confused, what are you discussing?"

"Slade raped her! Don't you get it? Once deprived of this purity Starfire cannot use her powers. She needs to consider herself pure."

"Oh- oh my. I believe I need to go to my room friends!" Starfire screeched and ran off. Beast Boy immediately stood up and followed.

"This is going to be really hard isn't it Raven?" Cyborg asked.

Raven faced Robin and Cyborg. "Yes it is."

* * *

Augh. I'm done. I need ADVICE! Please? HELP ME! 


	13. Explainations and Purity

mmm… I'm drinking water and staring at a white sheet of a word… document? Mmm… - stops pretending water is a starbucks frappichino – Damn. Okay… here we go. WHAT GREAT ADVICE! Now I'm going to type and type and type…. And then maybe type some more. Righty-o. Reviews at the bottom this time.

* * *

Raven sat in her room, trying to meditate. She would have to retrain Starfire. Beast Boy… he was a different story. Raven didn't know if she had the patience for him. Sighing, Raven stood up.

Cyborg and Robin were sitting in the family room, quietly talking, wondering what was going on. Robin hadn't talked to Cyborg about what had happened that afternoon, he thought he would wait for Raven to explain. As far as the others were concerned Lilith was off getting them help.

"Holy water." Raven said emotionlessly. "You should work on it."

"Of course Raven. Right on it."

"Come on Cyborg let's go to…"

"My room. To work on it. I know Rob."

Raven didn't hear the rest of their conversastion, she had turned on her heel and was headed out the door to Starfire's room.

Raven rapped on the door. "Starfire, Beast Boy, I'm coming in. I suggest you two get off eachother, I really don't want to see anything."

"Just a minute friend Raven!" Starfire squealed.

"Haha hold on Rae!"

"Don't call me Rae."

Starfire opened the door and grinned, acting innocent.

"You're uniform isn't straight." Raven said.

Starfire quickly pulled her top into place.

"Eh…heh… Why don't we uh… not tell Robin?" Beast Boy said, scratching the back of his head.

"OH of _course_ not. Why would I want revenge on you for _anything_ Beast Boy?"

"Right…. HEY! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Shut up. You need to be trained to morph into a-" Raven paused. She wasn't sure what to tell Beast Boy. "A demon." The words slipped her lips before she could stop them.

"A demon? What?" Beast Boy, as usual, was confused. "Why?"

"Let's guess… hmm… so you can _fight them maybe_?"

"But- but- demons- SCARE ME!"

"Love Beast Boy, I'm confident that you can do this!" Starfire offered her words of encouragement, attempting to cheer the changeling up.

"I'll do it!" Beast Boy said. Raven almost felt sorry for him, he was just so gullible it was sad.

"I thought so. Starfire… I can't… train you." Raven realized she would be no help to Starfire, their powers were just too different. "You'll… have to find someone else to train you."

"They can… train me on Tamaran… But I would have to leave my-" Starfire looked down at her feet, "Earth friends for a short period of time." She finally said quietly.

"NOO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" Beast Boy cried out.

"Unless you can do this on your own… I suppose this is your own deciscion Starfire."

Starfire nodded. "I must."

"I'll leave you two alone now." Raven darted out of the room.

Now she was alone, her best friend was leaving to train on a planet, everyone was so happy. Her "bro" Cyborg was happy as ever, Raven noted that he hadn't seen her much. Robin… she didn't know what to say about Robin… She got that alone and empty feeling again, a feeling that made her want to crawl away and forget everything… if she was gone, there would be no prophecy.

"Raven?" Robin came up behind her and surprised her by laying a hand on her shoulder. The gloom of the hallway was settling around them, though neither of the teens took notice of it.

"What Robin?" Raven asked, pretending not to be surprised.

"You need to talk with someone."

Raven turned to face him. "Of all the people to have a 'bond' with, it has to be you doesn't it? Maybe I want to be alone."

"Maybe I don't want you to." Robin cocked his head to the side and stared at Raven.

"Maybe you should leave me alone."

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know… hmm… maybe because I want to be right now? Robin on average I would be with you all. But I do these things to protect you. You just can't seem to understand that."

"We understand. I think there is something you can't understand. I think if you use your emotions a little more, the better ones like love and happiness then you would be a little bit freer. From what it seems Trigon can't understand such emotions, making them a weapon against him."

Unconsciously the two teens had led themselves to the roof, and were sitting down staring at the lake.

Raven so desperately wanted to agree with Robin, to believe there was a glitch in her fathers plan. She wondered, how could someone like Robin see something she couldn't?

"Starfire is going back to Tamaran." Raven said after a moment of silence.

"She's WHAT!"

"You heard me. She has to train again… to learn how to work her powers."

"Well she needs to talk to the team about this, I mean if she doesn't then what will we-"

"You aren't upset she is leaving? I thought you liked her. I figured you would be jealous of Beast Boy."

"No. It's a brother/sister thing. You don't go out with your siblings."

Raven decided to change the subject for Robin's sake, but Robin butted in before she could.

"I turned her down, remember? I turned her down for someone else who doesn't care."

"You're right Robin. They don't." Raven stood up and looked down at him. "That's what you don't get."

She understood why he was being so nice to her. He wanted someone. She wasn't going to be his someone.

"Raven wait! Maybe it isn't you! Ever think of that? In case you haven't noticed girls are drooling over me all the time! Maybe your not as important as you think yourself to be."

Raven froze. "Maybe you should watch your fucking temper!"

"I should." Robin looked over the edge of the roof, "I should." The ground was tempting. He decided to give Raven a scare, he needed something to jolt himself into life again.

Robin dove.

Raven blew up an antennae. She used her powers and grabbed him, just before he shot his grappling hook. Using her aurora Raven made a large black hand and put it around Robin's neck.

"You fucking think you can impress me, or create a distraction with _that_?" Raven hissed. Her eyes were glowing white and she had a look that wished death across her face.

"Raven! I needed to do that! I do it to jolt myself into life! That's all!"

"You are disgusting Robin." Raven dropped him, and fell to the ground herself. Robin ran over to her and picked her up in his arms.

"Get. The… fu- fuck… off… me." Raven tried to be stern, but Robin wouldn't listen to her.

"I'm sorry Raven. I have to go."

"Good! I'm leaving too then!" Raven reached into the air and summoned a knife. "I'm leaving!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!" Another antennae exploded, and some tiles on the roof curled up.

"RAVEN!" Robin yelled, he grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her. "I want to help you."

Raven regained her control, and sickened looked at the knife. That goddamned reflection would die if and when it decided to come into the real world.

Raven snatched the knife from Robin and threw it as far as she could.

"What was that all about?"

"You don't need to know."

"I do."

"YOU DON'T!" Everything around them exploded and warped.

"I have literal inner demons."

"We know tha- oh. Of course."

"Will you let me go now?"

Robin realized he was still holding Raven. Trying not to blush he let her go. Raven stood up and started to walk away.

This time Robin didn't call her back.

* * *

**AAAAAARGGH! THIS IS SO SHORT!** Sorry about that. Sorry about this chapter. I'm seriously having some issues with "the block". Okay, and now it's time to answer reviews. Joy Joy…

Zoicytes-Shadow: Okay. I kind of changed my e-mail so I hope you didn't send me anything yet. Sorry. But it's xdeathlovexsmilesxxx yahoo. com  just take out the spaces and it's all cool. Kyrie would be interesting. Maybe I will borrow someone like her near the end. Which sadly may be coming up. It's tragic I know ((not the ending that fact that the ending is coming)) Yes, but Lilith wasn't really working out, part of why I got rid of her. I BORROWED YOUR IDEA! Thank you so much! She is going to learn to- I'M NOT TELLING! Sorry for making it so hard. Zoicytesama what? Cool, that would be great.

Xlife: Thanks. I'm glad you did, it was really erm… different to write. I tried so hard. I'm not as happy with it, it could be better, but hey that's all I've got right now. Anyways, I'm glad you don't mind I take forever sometimes, because I really truly do. _That_ idea is probably going to come in very nicely. It may be different, because I was thinking of just making her really unsure of herself and learning different things, but I don't have enough time. This will be the part that exposes her true inner demons… Thanks for your help!

AngeloftheSecondHell: Sniff, I missed your review. Ah, Nascar… I hate it but I guess for earning money I would definantly do it. Haha drunk people are funny, I love to laugh at them. I mean uh… Uhm… Blackfire? That would be a different purity. The kind of purity where you accept yourself, Blackfire accepts herself which makes her I guess, pure in my terms. Hmm… that could make sense. You make too much sense! Argh! I'm better… truly… okay maybe not. You seriously should write comic books, I would buy them if that helps.

Samael Archon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You have one too buddy! I guess I can't really tell you to stop can I?

Yeah, I kind of messed up there. He is going to have a story. It may interlock with Raven's I haven't gotten that far yet. You can just calm down there little lady! Big T? What? Lilith was confusing. Haha I won't. I meant make Robin a really happy guy… and Raven happy too. HAH RAVEN ROBIN RELAITIONS BABY! I'm better. I'm glad it's better than a Disney, too bad I can't sell it and make millions off of it like Disney does to Brothers Grimm. Hmmph. I like Brothers Grimm. Anyways… Yeah Starfire is in trouble. MUWAHAHAHHA! Should I bring Tamaran into this? And if I do where should I do the battle?

Well… that's all for now kids. Thanks…


	14. Darkness Mistaken

**Oh** my. Gosh. I have some explaing to do for my last chapter. I am _really_ sorry about it. I am **not** proud of it at all. In fact, I'm disappointed in it. But I needed to get something up to get some of the plot rolling again. I hope this one can make up for it.

_Like last time, the review answers are at the bottom_.

After mediating Raven felt better… She knew she would never feel as she wanted to be, free. One day she hoped to defeat her father. But this hope was always crushed by her self esteem.

"Yo Rae! Come on to the living room!" Cyborg said, knocking on Raven's door.

Raven opened her door and slid out. Why were they asking her to do this?

"Friends…" Starfire was standing in front of the couch where Raven, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy sat, turning their full attention to her.

"I am going to have to leave to go back to Tamaran!" Starfire said, sadness in her usually perky voice. Her emerald eyes were cast downward. "Though I promise to return."

This was it. Starfire was going to train. Beast Boy was going to train. Cyborg and Robin were going to train. They were getting ready to decide Raven's fate.

"I will leave tomorrow." Starfire said, her voice getting weak.

"M-maybe we… should… see a movie, as one last memory together as a team." Beast Boy said. "What about Star Wars?"

"I think the **whole** group should come." Robin said, putting emphasis on whole.

"Fine." Raven grumbled.

Before she knew it, Raven was in a car on the way to the late night showing of Star Wars.

Raven watched the figures dance around with their Lightsabers, killing relentlessly for what one believed to be a good cause. Raven sighed and pretended not to care.

"The dark side of the force!"

"The dark side is the evil side!"

"STAY WITH US ANAKIN! THIS IS A MISTAKE!"

Raven shifted uncomfortably in her seat. _The dark side is always the evil side… I am the dark side… I am… evil. _

The movie ended, leaving Raven in a blur with herself. Was she evil because she was dark? No. She tried to be good… She fought evil. Slade was evil. _But Slade is dark… _Dr. Light was evil… _He isn't much of a threat_…

"I'm going to go meditate." Raven said almost robotically as she headed up to her room.

She locked the door behind her and ran into the bathroom.

**_Well well, you decided to come see me!_** Raven's reflection taunted her. **_The ugly worthless bastard decided to come see me!_**

Raven glared at her mirror. She was breathing heavily.

_**Decide to end your life Raven? Not until you give us offspring!**_

"I CAN'T WAIT NINE FUCKING MONTHS TO DIE!" The words that fell from Raven's lips were cold and angry.

_**So you considered it! You want to die and you are willing to have a child to do so? Raven when you die you join your father's side!**_

"Not if I don't believe him. Death is my own choice."

_**You lie to yourself. You wouldn't kill yourself anyways, not tonight. Because tonight… I WILL KILL YOU FIRST!**_

"NO!"

"RAVEN OPEN THE GOD DAMNED DOOR AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG IN THERE!"

Robin's voice shot through Raven's head. "Damn." She said.

"Open. That. Door. NOW!" Robin was hammering on the bathroom door now, he had punched in the code and entered Raven's room.

"No. Leave me ALONE!" The bathroom window shattered, hitting Raven with shards of glass. She didn't cry out. She didn't flinch. She didn't move.

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"YOUR OWN FAULT! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Not until you tell me why you left so fast!"

"Because I needed to medidate. I will say goodbye to Starfire later!"

"SHE JUST LEFT!"

That hit Raven hard. "Get the hell out of my room and away from me. Right. Now."

Raven heard Robin give in and leave, he knew he wouldn't be able to convince her to come out of her bathroom if she didn't want to.

Starfire had… left. Already… Without a word of goodbye. Raven held her arm and bit her lip. How could she go out to the Titans now? After Robin had seen her so… distraught. Though Raven knew it wouldn't matter soon, the team would find out what part she played in the prophecy. Soon they would hate her…

"Raven?" A quiet knock came on her bathroom door.

"Hmmm?"

"I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but I'm sorry." Robin said from the other side of the door. Raven better talk to him, he apologized to her, this was a rarity.

"I'm sorry Robin…" Raven whispered.

Robin heard her whisper and tightened up. Why was she sorry?

Raven opened the door. She needed to tell someone… Robin was the only one who might understand her. But how? How could she tell him? What could she do if the team didn't accept her? She felt so weak and powerless…

"Raven is there anything I can do to help?" Robin asked. "I feel like this is my fault and-"

"Don't feel like it's you're fault. It's not."

"Who else is there to blame?"

"Me Robin. Me. This is _my_ fault. It's my fault because I was _born_!"

"Raven, no, that's not true."

Raven turned to face Robin. "Do you remember anything I tell you?"

"Yes!" Robin cried out defensively.

"Then recall when I told you about the prophecy that dictates my life! That dictates why I medidate, why I can't feel, why I even bother to get up every day." Raven narrowed her eyes and Robin and pulled her cape around her tighter than it already was.

"You mean… what?"

Even Robin was confused. Raven lost all hope. "Nevermind!"

"Is this about you thinking you are evil? Raven you are not evil!"

_You say that now…_ Raven thought to herself.

Robin looked back at Raven, trying to read her face as much as she tried to read his and turned to leave.

Everything Raven had hoped for slid away from her. Her team would have no belief in her, she was nothing to them now. If they ever accepted her it would be too late. Raven focused on not feeling as she used her powers to turn on her CD player. Nightwish came on, Tarja singing Nemo perfectly, quiet piano looping around the room, guitar dancing in Raven's ears, and a perfect drum beat to keep everyone going.

"What am I going to do?" Raven asked the stiff air of her room. She felt so enclosed… The end was coming, it wouldn't be long. Starfire was gone, Beast Boy was actually working on training, and Robin and Cyborg were working on weapons. This would be the hardest battle they fought, though Raven didn't tell them that. She let them guess. She knew Robin was expecting Slade… It would be much harder than Slade. Much harder.

_Will they survive?_ Raven asked herself. She knew their chances were slim. Raven couldn't spend time watching them, she had to fight for herself. If she could fight… this was so inevitable. Why?

Raven stood up. Maybe part of it was the guitar in the background, strong and steady giving her courage. Or the vocals, between the harshness of the male singer and the light perfection of the female Raven felt a sense of confidence over her. They may have taken meditation away from her, but not the feeling music could give her to press onward.

Blood would be thick. She would put a stop to Trigon's rule. Even if she died trying. Raven knew what she was risking was right. Her team members would be the only things that mattered.

_Would he… hurt me? The prophecy couldn't countinue if he did…_ Raven smiled. They couldn't touch her, or she couldn't countinue their wishes. Raven had already won one small battle. Oddly enough she had a sense of pride, though Raven knew it wouldn't last long. Feelings like pride never lasted with her. Always shot down by her caged emotions, looking for an exit.

Raven left the safety of her room, she was headed towards the kitchen to make herself some herbal tea. On the way she passed a training room, where Beast Boy struggled to become a demon. Raven watched in amazement, very rarely could Beast Boy do something well… right. He was beginning to master everything. He now had to learn the hard part. How to think like a demon without losing control of himself. Raven had warned him about this, she hoped he would take heed to her warning. But being Beast Boy, she doubted it.

From Cyborg's room she heard "Booyah's" and "I told you it would work if we did it my way's" through the door. Raven had to contain a smile, she feared something would explode. At least the boys were coming along.

Raven was about to check on Starfire, but realized her cheery friend was gone. She needed higher training. Raven hoped Starfire would be alright. It would kill her from the inside out of she was not.

Calmly Raven began to make her tea. She sat in silence with herself. How could she tell the team? She needed to break it to Robin first, she knew that much. Robin was the most rational of the Titans, he would make the most sense to go to. But still… something held Raven back. Of course, what did his opinion matter to her?

Did his opinion matter? No. No. It couldn't. It didn't. Now was not the time for petty emotions. There is never time for petty emotions. Raven rubbed her right temple, trying to clear her mind. A migraine was coming on, she knew it.

Just then the kettle decided to announce it was finished with the water. A shrill shriek filled the air, causing Raven to flinch.

Raven poured the steaming water into her teacup, a crimson cup that fit perfectly in her hands and walked over to the couch to sit down. It was finally peaceful in the living room, a rarity in the T-Tower.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN?"

Of course, peace never lasts.

"Raven I'm so glad I found you. Raven! RRRAAAAAAAAAAAVVVEEEEEEN? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"Yes shut up before I stop!"

"Right sorry." The green boy that had rushed into the room calmed down. He plopped himself on the couch next to Raven who had chosen that exact moment to sip her tea. Raven felt the hot liquid settle on her. She flashed Beast Boy a look of annoyance and cleaned herself off.

"Any other way you can make a mess?"

"Yes… I mean no! Sorry. But I need you're help Raven!"

"With what?" Raven had to keep herself from snapping with the changeling.

"With the demon-changy-thingy."

"Oh." Raven softened up. "Of course. What do you need help with? You seemed to be well… actually doing everything right last time I walked by."

"Except thinking like a demon!"

"That is the hard part. You have to accept being a demon and get used to it. Then you have to accept it's instinct. You become it. You inherit natural instinct. You must do this **_slowly_**." Raven put emphasis on slowly.

"Ohkay! That… actually makes some sense."

"Yeah I'm pretty surprised you aren't drooling by now."

"Hah. Hah. Very funny. I don't always drool!"

"Always would be the key word there."

"You're just jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of- of… of… not being green!"

"No. I'm not jealous. Sometimes I get green after looking at you and it really isn't very much fun."

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out. "Fine. You win! BUT I STILL AM BETTER AT VIDEO GAMES!"

"Wow. That's something to be proud of." Raven said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Beast Boy scrunched up his face at Raven, then turned around and walked away. Raven was at peace again, and finally got to sip her tea, nice and slow… no… interruptions…

That was until dinner came. But that argument would be at least a few hours off. For now Raven had peace.

**Thank you** for reading. Sorry if it was short but I'm still getting past the block and trying to take things slow here. So… I hope this is somewhat mediocre for you. Please review, I need advice, tips, ideas, yeah the whole shebang.

Xlife- Decent. Wow, you are too kind. Really. I don't think it was half-decent but thanks! Haha yeah Robin is pretty stupid there. I'll try and update as much as I can… sorry if it takes awhile.

Zoicytes-Shadow: Hah sorry for the inconvience. When I get on a computer with my e-mail I will check it! Thanks!

SakuraAngelina: Okay. I do like Sakura though. But Lale is pretty cool too. Yeah, I did. I'm very unhappy with those chapters… But I'm workin' on it, hopefully I'll slow myself down a little it. Thanks for the advice I REALLY need some. Hopefully this is getting better? You are so cool for pointing that out… I can't thank you enough.

AngeloftheSecondHell: No. That's really cool. Now I might get hands on a dollar bill and… a.) have something to be proud of, and b.) have some money. Yeah, I'm really, really unhappy with those last two chapters. I hope you forgive me! I don't know what to do with Starfire… I'm thinking. Could you give me some help there? Hah that would be cool. Okay! I think I read it but I have the worst memory ever, so I'll make sure I read and reviewed. I LOVE you're phrase! Haha I'm always out in dodgeball even though I'm not fat. I guess I just suck… okay I'm shutting up now.

Samael Archon: Well I'm getting better. Hmmph. Yeah… sorry about that. I just messed up there. I'm going to bring him back… NEXT CHAPTER. I think. No no… no fluff. RAE/ROB IS BETTER THAN ROB/STAR GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Grumble, grumble… Thanks… The movie was awesome by the way. Kate is so cool!

They Call Me Sweetsnow: Thank you. Uhm… I guess advice on what to do in my story. That would be awesome. I'll try and update! Glad you like it!


	15. Attempts and Failure

Starfire stared at the lonely planet that was Tamaran. What she had once recognized as her home was now in ruins. White ghostly figures, cursed with four eyes and birdlike faces drifted above the ruins of Tamaran.

"My... My home." Starfire stammered out, tears welling up in her eyes. "How could this have happened to Tamaran?" She asked the world around her. Starfire turned to the ship that she had flown to Tamaran. She didn't have much of a choice... could she fly to an ally of Tamaran? Could she go back to the Titans? How could she go anywhere, she was so... useless. _No. I am not useless. Friend Raven says I am taking my powers away from myself. I need to.. believe was it?_ "I am not impure. Purity does not matter. I am Starfire!" Starfire said to herself, each statement growing louder. She felt the familiar heat of her Starbolts return to her hands, the flow of strength returning to her body. Though she did not float, ounce by ounce the Tamaranian gained confidence.

"Sister?" A cruel hiss came from behind Starfire. "WHAT are you DOING here?" Blackfire now stood in front of Starfire. "Do you know how _dangerous_ it is here? With the... the mark of Scathe around us?"

"Scathe?" Starfire remembered Raven telling them about this... _Scathe had come to Tamaran? Could this prophecy have something to do with Tamaran?_ Everything was going so fast... The questions nagged at Starfire's mind as she followed her sister underground. "Sister?"

"What?" Blackfire snapped.

"I thought you... disliked Tamaran." Starfire said.

"I want to RULE this planet by **myself**. These... things are in my _way_. I need to get rid of them."

"Oh... of course." Starfire said. Her sister, whom she thought to be evil, was helping Tamaran in order to rule it...

"Why are you **walking** sister?"

"My... powers..." Starfire began to explain to her sister what had happened.

"You're friend sounds, smart. She is right, if you... ugh... believe in... _yourself_," Blackfire spat out the world yourself and countinued on, "You will get your powers back."

Underground Tamaranians stood at guard, glaring forward, staring at monitors, and fighting eachother. Starfire looked around in horror. "SISTER! What is going on?"

"I told you! We are fighting Scath!"

Samael stared at a mask half orange and half black. A single eye watched him, never blinking. "Go." The words echoed in his mind, the command that sent him after the titans was the only thing that forced him to move. He was falling under Slade's control.

The alarm rang out through the Titans tower. Slowly the remaining Titans grouped together in the living room, the lack of happiness reminded them that Starfire was gone.

"Titans go." Robin said, with less enthusiasm than usual.

The Titans arrived at a park where Sameal stood on a fountain. "Now Titans, you see me as who I am!" He cried out, his black hair falling in the wind glowing red eyes and pale skin contradicting eachother.

"YOU!" Robin said. "TITANS GO!"

"Not so fast Robin. First I would love to hear one of your... infamous lines about defeating me."

"I don't have one..." Robin muttered to himself.

"What was that Robin?"

"I don't have one." Robin repeated for the rest of the world to hear.

"Good."

"Samael, if I get my hand around your neck..." Raven said, "AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" She cried out. Raven used her black aurora and reached out, forming a hand around Samael's neck. She squeezed.

"Raven, Raven. You wouldn't k-kill me." He gasped for air, "Not so soon, not in this unfair way."

"WATCH ME!" Raven's temper was raging now, objects around her were breaking and falling.

"You are becoming your father. Hahah, perfect. Keep going then Raven."

"NO I'M NOT!" Her grip was weakening, she did not want to become her father, and was fighting her mind. _'He is lying... LYING!'_ Raven thought.

"Raven let go." Cyborg said.

"Yeah Rae this isn't fair!"

"Raven I know you hate him but..." Robin said.

"Raven come on its just Dr. Light." The team echoed.

"You... can't see." Raven said.

Raven fell backwards, letting Sameal breathe again.

You can really fall  
Wake up in a ruined house  
Wrapped in a torn down curtain

"You can't see him…" Raven withdrew a step further into herself.

Raven watched everything that could slow her inevitable ending down slip away from her, all because of a trick. His cruel trick…

"I can't believe you." Raven looked at them, accusation in her eyes. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven worked up the energy to cast her spell, and made the Titans see who was running away.

"But I saw him at first!" Robin insisted.

"Save it." Raven said, for the umpteenth time. She flew upwards and headed towards the tower.

And when I get to hell  
Will the lovely girls come down  
To the banks of that red, red river

_Sometimes… they can make life a living hell. Those ignorant… ignorant… Argh!_

The remaining Titans sat in the family room, staring at a moniter in disbelief as Slade cooly told them they were failures.

"Titans, it brings me joy to tell you, you failed. You have let my apprentice slip away, this could have been a good and helpful experience for you. But, being the fools you are you let it slip by. Your poor friend Raven is… _distraught_ right now. Over certain… occurrences. I suggest _Robin_ goes to check on her. Seeing as, you are so obviously… feeling for the girl." With a small laugh Slade shut off his moniter leaving the Titans to stare at a blank TV screen.

"HAH! Go Rob! Go get 'er man!"

"HOW can you _joke_ at a time like this. Times like these require team… TOGETHERNESS!" Robin stalked out of the room.

He walked to where he knew Raven would be, the roof. He felt a small amount of guilt in disturbing her, but he pushed the feeling aside.

Raven stared blankly in front of her. "What do you want Robin?" She asked, sensing him. "Come to rub something in my face? You still think you were right then don't you?" The empath growled, sarcasm dripping out of the tone in her voice.

I can hear the laughs  
When they find I've fallen down again  
I can hear the laughs  
And it hurts so bad I have to smile

"I came to say," Robin started, "That you were right."

"With an ego like yours that must be painful."

"If you listen closely you can hear my self esteem fall."

"Is that supposed to make me feel bad?"

"No. It's supposed to make me feel good."

"Ah, well why don't you go to Sta-" Raven stopped in midsentance. "Sorry."

"You know, the only insult you seem to have for me is go to Starfire, when I, you know what, I came to say you were right. Happy?"

"I can't feel."

"YES YOU CAN! IF YOU WOULD JUST LET SOMEONE IN THEN YOU COULD FEEL!"

"Oh, is that someone supposed to be you? Look, as you have said you have girls drooling all over you. Why don't you go to one of them. Why me?"

"Because you aren't them."

"Why are we even talking about this?"

You can take a lot  
Put back not a thing  
Still come home looking thinner

"You make a good point."

"I noticed."

"Raven?"

"Robin?"

"Can I ask you something."

"Not like I can really say no. And you just did."

"Something else."

"Right. How about, if it's a date, NO."

"How about… we as a **team** ease up a little and go out for… dancing."

"You are so pathetic! Do you realize that? I don't _dance_. Have you heard what I listen to? You don't _dance to it_."

"Alright. How about I trick everyone into going out, leaving you and me here alone, and listen to your music."

"Why are you trying to be alone with me?"

"If I can't have you as anything above a friend I at least want a friend."

"Someone is ambitious."

"You could call it that."

"Robin, Starfire just left. One of the things that could help me escaped. I am going to destroy to world. My father is looking to start a war with me. We have US! That's it."

"Have you seen Beast Boy work? After you dissapear into you're room and hide from us he works. Beast Boy actually works. Starfire, went to TAMARAN, to help YOU. Cyborg and I, we are working after you go to sleep to make those weapons. Don't tell me to work harder Raven."

"I didn't…"

"Realize? You bet you didn't realize. So maybe you should cut us some slack!"

And when I get to Oz  
Will the lovely witch come down  
Kiss my pale bleeding brow

"You don't have any idea then."

"We are fighting demons I know. That is why Cyborg and I are making… small… troops. We are getting priests together, and have tried to contact Starfire. No answer has come from Tamaran. We are the Titans, we can take whatever is coming out. For you Raven, we suffer like this for you."

Raven didn't cry. If she did, she knew the tears would fall down her cheeks. But she didn't cry. "Robin… I'm… sorry."

"Don't be." Robin was strong. He was strong to resist his childish desires for Raven. Though it was obvious that he wanted her at this point.

I can hear the laughs  
When they find I've fallen down again  
I can hear the laughs  
And it hurts so bad I have to smile

Robin turned to leave. "… Don't be." He repeated himself.

Okay. I'm sorry that took so long. But of course… more things have come up. I.E. my parents want me to be safe on the computer. So yeah… It will take me longer to put updates up. Doesn't mean I won't write. I'm sorry for the sap in this chapter but it's important. There will be…no fluff. Unless I'm told or begged otherwise. Anywho. NEXT CHAPTER:

WHAT HAPPENS ON TAMARAN?

WHEN WILL STARFIRE RETURN?

WILL THE TITANS FIND ALLIES FOR THIS INEVITABLE WAR?

WHAT IS UP WITH ROBIN?

WILL HE CAPUTER RAVEN'S HEART?

WILL HE BE CRUEL AND SARCASTIC AND TAKE THEM DANCING  I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO A CLUB IN MY LIFE!

DO YOU HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING?

IS MY GRAMMER HORRENDOUS?

**PLEASE ANWER THOSE QUESTIONS IN YOU'RE REVIEW! **

Now. Review ANSWERS:

Zoicytes-Shadow: Jealous is right! YEEEES! Sameal Archon likes Nightwish too. Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrjjjjaaaaaaaaaa is awesome! Okay sorry. I just got Over the Hills and Far Away for my Birthday, June 16. Yay yay. Okay. Anywho. Early present from a dear friend. BACK to the review. Okay just email my at the lilypad nc . rr. Com no spaces. Cool. Because it didn't work. Okay. Rightious. I hope I reviewed your story. I'm going to go check… after all of this… review answering…

Lale-Angelica: Thank you. I hope this one isn't worse. But see it's all rellevant to the plot (I actually have a vague picture of the ending in this. Anywho I still need your awesome and amazing and really helpful input! It would… but… it's Starfire and Beast Boy. I think because she already liked him, that would mean she would let him in to help her. So far they haven't well… made a home run. But I don't even know if I'm going to detail that (I highly doubt it). You do make a good point though… Curse the good points after everything is written. Ah well…

Xlife: You are too kind, truly. I swear you are so nice if you think that was a nice chapter. I forgive you for not having advice, really I'm not offended at all. If I don't have advice for myself, how can I expect it from others? Shows how greedy I am. It's good that you don't mind, because it might take awhile. HECK YES STARWARS IS AWESOME! RIGHT ON!

AngeloftheSecondHell: Hah. Okay. PERFECTION! This is what I'm thinking. Good thing I read your review _after_ I picture everything. Wonderful wonderful. And that was sarcasm by the way. You know the monster/demon/ghost/thingys on "The Prophecy"? I'm thinkin' some of those as well as my own creations… yeah… excellent. I'm going to kill the pencil I'm chewing on. I have to admit you are awesome. I think I may bring some… E- NO IT'S A SURPRISE AS WELL AS THE TAMARANIANS! Sorry about that forgot the caps lock. Anywho… yes yes, I'm seeing it all. – shakes hands – You are, amazing. I don't think even that fits you. Okay. – bows – you are right. Your review is longer than some people make their chapters. Odd how things work.

Samael Archon: You're life better be back in place. Anywho… No, it doesn't really relate, Raven/Anakin, but still, it does make some sense. Yeah it would… hmmm… O sorry that was the next song. See Planet Hell came on and I was typing Raven's emotions by music, see … well it's hard to explain but my fan was on and it was cold in my room and Nemo came on… the piano in it was… inspiring? That and the cold of my room. Uh… I sound weird. – grins evilly – you'll see. AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS! – see caps lock questions below - okay.

Sillymail: Righty-o. I'll take that as a complient.

They Call Me Sweetsnow: Ah.. Okay. ANY advice whatsoever is good. Really. I need it. Thank you so much! – beams – hope you aren't too confused… then I'll get confused and it will be a big mess. Right, I'll try to update really soon. Really I will!

ANSWER MY QUESTIONS AND THANK YOU SO MUCH! Let's try and get this over 100 reviews shall we? I'd never dreamed I would get this far…

oops disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! So.. that makes me poor. And NOT worth suing. PLEASE DON'T SUE! BE FLATTERED I WOULD BE FLATTERED IF I WERE YOU! Oh, and I don't own "I Can Hear the Laughs" By Freedy Johnston. Okay.


	16. Tamaran's Loss

This is the new and improved **edited** version. So no one will yell at me this time.

Sorry I'm a loser and a failure sometimes. Failure. Like the beginning of this chappter ahahaha HAHAHA. I'm in a great mood. Not.

--

Failure crept through the hallways of the Tower, a stench following it. The stench that could never be inhaled by the average human, a stench that could be found by those it affected. Raven Roth sat in her room surrounded in the intoxication of defeat and depression.

_Time…_ She thought to herself, _To visit Nevermore_.

**Hahaha oh Raven you make me laugh. You think you could use a mirror to access Nevermore? Not while I'm watching you!** Raven's demonic reflection grinned at her. Her eyes and posture made her look seductive, as if trying to seduce Raven to her demon side.

"You."

**Who else?**

"GET OUT! LET ME IN MY MIND!"

**You sound so pathetic right now.**

In a cry of frustration Raven flung the mirror across the room. Nothing exploded, no sound came except the encore of silence. Though silence was what Raven was used to. The dark girl sighed heavily and curled up on her bed.

"Arrgh why me?" Raven asked to the room around her. "It isn't _fair_! What did I do? What have I done to deserve this…" She collapsed on her side, her purple hair spreading out under her in one graceful movement. "Nothing is right anymore. Dancing… he wanted me to go dancing."

"Raven?" Robin's voice crept through her door, sliding into her ears and was processed by her angry mind.

The teen bit back her tongue, she didn't want to scream something she would regret. "Go away Robin. I'm not going "clubbing" or whatever you wish to call it. I'm going to… meditate." Raven knew perfectly well she couldn't meditate even if she tried. All she would get would be another glimpse into the future she was going to create. Her unfair destiny. The brutal truth that had constantly surrounded her was finally closing in, it had waited all of these years to suffocate her. Now Raven was dying from the inside from depression, angst, and hatred. The last thing she needed was truth.

"Fine. But I wasn't going to ask you that… I just thought you should see something." A slip of paper glided under Raven's door. Using her aurora Raven picked up the paper and summoned it to her.

**_Sorry_**.

The word was scratched into the paper with a dying pen. Raven looked at it. Nothing more. Just… sorry. Typical Robin. One word apologies.

Raven wanted to realease something, anger, hatred, or sorrow at that moment. Just something to feel to show… to show that she was human. At least partially. Even if Robin couldn't see that.

Raven's head snapped upward. She wanted to kill him. She was going to kill Samael. That was it. He had to die. She was going to track him down and make him sorry. She had to.. do something.

A temporary loss of sanity. A loss of common sense. The lapse that made her lose everything. Something was wrong with Raven. Her powers were going to break soon, she would lose control. Raven could feel it.

The alarm rang out through the tower.

"TITANS GO!" Robin said, just as Raven arrived in the living room.

"Robin," Raven said, "It's just you and me. You don't have to say that."

"Right sorry." The Boy Wonder apologized yet again that day, something he wasn't used to.

"That would be the second time you've said 'Titans go' and it was just us."

"How did you know it was just us?"

"I can feel things." Raven said, though Robin didn't pick up on her insult. She could feel, not only other creatures presence, but she could feel every insult, every time she was ignored. And it hurt.

Xxxxx

Communicators rang, though no one heard them through the haze of the club. The other two Titans were dancing the night away, trying to pick up a girl, ignorant of the fact Samael was back to taunt them.

Xxxxx

"Back again?" Robin asked Sameal, who stood triumphantly on top of a truck.

"Oh yes Robin. Where are you're friends?"

"Gone dancing. They have… lives other than you." Robin said. The others were coming, surely they would…

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven cried out before Samael could do anything. The truck he was standing on flipped out from under him, catching the Erratic by surprise.

"Unfair Raven!" A Cyclopes stood before them, Samael had changed. He now was able to land his large firsts by Robin, his strength doubling the boy wonder's. Robin dodged each punch easily.

"Is that all you have?" Robin asked, punching Samael square in the jaw, again and again.

"NO!" Samael roared, as he changed into a troll.

"Gross." Was all Raven said. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She lifted a car and threw it at Samael. "You are so.. stupid."

"Am I raven?" A higher demon hovered above the two titans, grinning. Wind was surrounding the teens, forcing them into the air and throwing them backwards.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

"AAAAAAAH!"

The two battle cries broke out through the air, matched with explosions as Robin threw bombs, ice bombs, and Raven threw cars rubble, and… a dumpster.

Samael had made the poor choice of becoming a human again, thinking he had won.

"Don't even think about running away." Raven said, as she used her powers and dragged Samael over to her and Robin. "You leave us alone, got it? Go tell Slade we will win."

"He may have the powers, but we have strength and an amazing team." Robin joined in.

"Pathetic." The two teens spat.

Robin started to punch Samael, right as Raven let go. They had the advantage now.

"ENOUGH!" Samael screamed. He dissapeared before the two birds could say another word, or get in another punch.

"He ran away." Raven said.

"He works for Slade." Robin stated. "I just know it…"

"What more is there to expect really…" She looked at Robin.

"Nothing much. The coward. Come one, let's go back to the tower.

Xxxxx

"Today sister, it is war. You have been trained, you learn rather… quickly." Blackfire said to Starfire, having trouble giving her sister a compliment.

"Thank you sister!" Starfire exclaimed, giving Blackfire a bone crushing hug.

"Don't uuuggh get OFF ME!" Blackfire said. "NOW!" She turned to the rest of Tamaran. "Today we get red of these demons! We rid our planet of Scath! We become FREE! WE ARE TAMARAN!"

It felt odd to Starfire, there was no evil plan in this. Blackfire actually wanted to help the planet.

Everything was a blur for Starfire. She cried out, screaming and not letting tears fall. She threw starbolts with all of her might, demolishing demons, watching everything around her fight or fall. She couldn't say she enjoyed it, but it was war. At this point in time, it seemed necessary.

"AYAH!" Blackfire's scream broke out through Tamaran, echoing around everyone.

The Tamaranians charged, screaming, spilling their own blood and ridding themselves of the demons that attacked them.

Blackfire was raging, tearing at everything in front of her. Purple starbolts flew from her hands, heated with anger and destroying anything in her path.

Starfire, though weaker, was trying her hardest. Using tactics she picked up from Robin, she was winning, she was winning…

Wave after wave of the monsters flew in, fighting the Tamaranians with ease.

Force against force, even the strength of Tamaran couldn't hold back these demonic creatures. Slowly, Tamaran fell. Blackfire and Starfire watched in horror as their planet fell, some dying, some exausted, and some giving up.

(Authors note: I'M SO SORRY TO INTERUPT YOU HERE. But this is where I got back from vacation and could start writing again. I swear you don't get a moment of privacy with family around, don't get me wrong I love my family BUT… well anywho. I'm just apologizing and I'm hoping this is a good chapter. I also thought I'd add in I have TWO other stories going on right now, one which my friend is editing and I hope to have the courage to show my family one day. Could you imagine silly me being a published author? Another story I might show my family … I don't know. Anywho, I'm sure your curious about Tourniquet. Emph. I'm sorry. I really am, I think things may not add up, I have to read back through my whole story… ACK it's July 13th right now, and for me school starts on July 25th, (I go to something called a modified year round school, not that you really care, but I still have summer vacation, and I get breaks year round.) So, again, I'm sorry. I really am. I hope you can still enjoy this though.)  That apology still stands. I never said I wouldn't finish. Sorry just had to stand up for myself it's just I don't know what it is BUT SORRY and go back to reading now…

Most of the remaining Titans were sitting in their own rooms, Raven trying to meditate and fight her father out of her mind, Robin and Cyborg working on any mechanism that would shoot holy water, and Beast Boy getting in touch with himself, racking his brain for helpful animals. (Yes, Beast Boy was working, only for Starfire...)

"Cy?" Robin said, shattering the silence that coated the stiff air around them.

"Yeah Rob?"

"I'm out of ideas."

"YOU! The Boy Wonder out of ideas!"

"Yes Cyborg, I'm out of ideas!"

"Whoa. I never thought today would happen… I mean… IT'S CRAZY!"

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah Rob?"

"Shut up."

…

Beast Boy sat in his room actually thinking. _Oh man this is so hard! How should I know what animals could defeat these ghost thingys or whatever they are! Ugh! I give up I'm going to go eat TOFU!_

Beast Boy glanced at the clock, 8:00 PM glanced back at him. "DINNER TIME!"

Slowly the Titans gathered in the kitchen where the evening debate of food began.

…

"Our planet has fallen sister!" Starfire cried out, tears forming in the aliens eyes.

"I noticed." Blackfire snarled, in no mood to talk to her naïve sister.

"What ever shall we do!"

"WE will do what is RIGHT. We are going to your… planet."

"Wh- you wish to… help me sister?"

Blackfire glared at Starfire. "No. I wish for revenge."

"Oh I see… Come we shall prepare!" Starfire said, perking up.

What the naïve girl didn't understand, as far as the Titans were concerned, Blackfire wasn't exactly an ally. Tomorrow, when Starfire showed up with Blackfire and some of Tamaran's remaining strong warriors, the Titans would be **very** surprised.

--

So this , the story, picks up in the next chapter during the MORNING. Okay? Okay. Kbye.

OH wait, I hope this is better. I'm sorry, I really am. I don't have an excuse. So here are the reviews, as posted in the next chapter:

Xlife: Thanks… I didn't think it was that great, but you are just too kind.

Heh… I guess you saw this happened.

I'd love for Starfire not to return but sadly… The Titans ne… ne… oh man I can't even say it. ARGH.

HAHA! So someone does think like me! Blackfire IS going to be helpful.

Haha I love throwig stuff in like that.

I'll try and throw something in.

Hehehe your question mark amuses me for some reason.

HORAAH! I'm shocked now one hates me though…

Heh… It should be better.

You've helped me a lot, and thank you.

Angel Vanilla: I am curious, what would happen if I didn't sayp lease? And I DOUBT anything you say sucks.

I think that's how you spell it… I have no idea. Aaaaahhh I should have tied that in… - angry –

ALJELJA. WHY DIDN'T I DO A FUNERAL? Heh heh heh heh actually…

Haha there is no WAY the Titans could beat Trigon on their own. I mean maybe Raven but the others would just get in her way.

Hah I just threw that one in, no worries.

Well… okay.

That's a good idea…. Actually that's a very good idea but it might seem unrealistic if I did that… Grumbles…

Okay… I'm glad you odn't hate me.

Really? I have good grammar? Thank you!

I will try my hardest to update soon… but as I've said some things have come up… That really call out for attention ( not writing, family things ) but I'll try because this is such a good realease. Thank you for the long review!

Sillymail: Oh that I will try to do.

Zoicytes-Shadow: Haha thank you. Hahaha you are too kind. WAIT BEFORE YOU E-MAIL ME I HAVE AN ALTERNATE E-MAIL FOR WHEN MY MOTHER STEALS THE COMPY: F4SHIONstatement hotmail . com (without the spaces. It is… well nevermind what it's from.

AngeloftheSecondHell: But you should hate me. And this has lately been sucking. A lot. But thank you for not hating me. You make a really good point about grammer, I'm glad that my Fic doesn't do that. If I met someone that did that to a book, stripped it bare and critized it's grammer, I would have to slap the person. But luckily no one does that in front of me at least Okay, thank you for the advice. I MEAN THAT TOO . AEEEE I know, I can't have Raven do fluff, because, right now, she could end up killing herself too, her mind is so unstable and she cannot meditate correctly. So no, there will be no fluff. Maybe I will _imply_ something, but I don't know. I just don't know if it will fit in, I doubt it does. Haha okay I can get some ideas pretty sure. Haha I'm glad you hold your tongue because I would be unoriginal because you have such good ideas. I fyou catch my drift. Thank you, I'm glad it worked out! OH Blackfire is MUCH fun, I love writing with her in the story.

Trenin: New Penname. Nice. OF COURSE I WONT' DROP THE CAPS LIKE.

Heheheh I should just alaugh. Of coursre Blackfire helps, she SMART.

Yeah.

Probably?

Well yeah, if he wasn't the ratings would go down a little.

I figured.

You answers are very… hehehe ABSTRACT.

Hmmm…

My mood? Oh that'll be great. Of course everyting will work out depending on my mood. Oh man. I have to fix that. Hmmph. No apparantly not. Heh, no it's fine, and Over the Hills and Far Away is one of my favorite Nightwish songs, so I wouldn't get it confused with anything. Yeah… but no… not this time, when she is desperate to save her planet.

They Call Me Sweetsnow: I'm glad you don't hate me! And I'm thrilled you don't hate my grammar. Haha I'm glad you aren't confused. Thank you! I'll try and get my next one out soon!


	17. Shattering and Hope

First things first.

I'M SORRY I DIDN'T ANSWER REVIEWS.

I'm answering them now.

Xlife: Thanks… I didn't think it was that great, but you are just too kind.

Heh… I guess you saw this happened.

I'd love for Starfire not to return but sadly… The Titans ne… ne… oh man I can't even say it. ARGH.

HAHA! So someone does think like me! Blackfire IS going to be helpful.

Haha I love throwig stuff in like that.

I'll try and throw something in.

Hehehe your question mark amuses me for some reason.

HORAAH! I'm shocked now one hates me though…

Heh… It should be better.

You've helped me a lot, and thank you.

Angel Vanilla: I am curious, what would happen if I didn't sayp lease? And I DOUBT anything you say sucks.

I think that's how you spell it… I have no idea. Aaaaahhh I should have tied that in… - angry –

ALJELJA. WHY DIDN'T I DO A FUNERAL? Heh heh heh heh actually…

Haha there is no WAY the Titans could beat Trigon on their own. I mean maybe Raven but the others would just get in her way.

Hah I just threw that one in, no worries.

Well… okay.

That's a good idea…. Actually that's a very good idea but it might seem unrealistic if I did that… Grumbles…

Okay… I'm glad you odn't hate me.

Really? I have good grammar? Thank you!

I will try my hardest to update soon… but as I've said some things have come up… That really call out for attention ( not writing, family things ) but I'll try because this is such a good realease. Thank you for the long review!

Sillymail: Oh that I will try to do.

Zoicytes-Shadow: Haha thank you. Hahaha you are too kind. WAIT BEFORE YOU E-MAIL ME I HAVE AN ALTERNATE E-MAIL FOR WHEN MY MOTHER STEALS THE COMPY: F4SHIONstatement hotmail . com (without the spaces. It is… well nevermind what it's from.

AngeloftheSecondHell: But you should hate me. And this has lately been sucking. A lot. But thank you for not hating me. You make a really good point about grammer, I'm glad that my Fic doesn't do that. If I met someone that did that to a book, stripped it bare and critized it's grammer, I would have to slap the person. But luckily no one does that in front of me at least Okay, thank you for the advice. I MEAN THAT TOO . AEEEE I know, I can't have Raven do fluff, because, right now, she could end up killing herself too, her mind is so unstable and she cannot meditate correctly. So no, there will be no fluff. Maybe I will _imply_ something, but I don't know. I just don't know if it will fit in, I doubt it does. Haha okay I can get some ideas pretty sure. Haha I'm glad you hold your tongue because I would be unoriginal because you have such good ideas. I fyou catch my drift. Thank you, I'm glad it worked out! OH Blackfire is MUCH fun, I love writing with her in the story.

Trenin: New Penname. Nice. OF COURSE I WONT' DROP THE CAPS LIKE.

Heheheh I should just alaugh. Of coursre Blackfire helps, she SMART.

Yeah.

Probably?

Well yeah, if he wasn't the ratings would go down a little.

I figured.

You answers are very… hehehe ABSTRACT.

Hmmm…

My mood? Oh that'll be great. Of course everyting will work out depending on my mood. Oh man. I have to fix that. Hmmph. No apparantly not. Heh, no it's fine, and Over the Hills and Far Away is one of my favorite Nightwish songs, so I wouldn't get it confused with anything. Yeah… but no… not this time, when she is desperate to save her planet.

They Call Me Sweetsnow: I'm glad you don't hate me! And I'm thrilled you don't hate my grammar. Haha I'm glad you aren't confused. Thank you! I'll try and get my next one out soon!

I'm answering the OTHER reviews at the bottom of the … chapter?

Now something very important. I AM GOING TO REPOST THAT LAST CHAPTER. … the one before this one… chapter 16. yes, I'm very unhappy with it, so thereforth it must change.

Okay, I guess that's all I have to say. Now hopefully this is a better chapter.

…

Indeed the Titans were surprised when Blackfire, Starfire, and 500 warriors from Tamaran were found pressing the doorbell on the Titans tower.

Inside…

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! ALIENS! ALIENS!" Beast Boy ran around screaming.

Raven appeared in the room, a vein in her forehead popping out. "Beast. Boy. Come. Here." Raven hissed. "AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!"

A black claw was on Beast Boy's throat.

"Raven, heh, buddy, pal, heh.. why don't we forgive your ol' Friend Beast Boy. Heh heh…"

"Since when am I your "buddy" or "pal" and you are my "ol' friend"?" Raven glared. Her peaceful moment of almost being able to meditate had been shattered. Her glowing white eyes slowly turned back to purple as she set Beast Boy down.

"thanksbye." Beast Boy managed to squeak out before he darted over to where Cyborg and Robin stood staring.

"Okay…" Robin started, breaking the silence. "What is this about aliens?"

"Outside! I swear!" Beast Boy said.

Raven looked out one of the large windows. Her eyes met the 'aliens' sitting in the front lawn of the Titans tower. "Those are the Tamaranians. Not aliens you idiot."

"Oh. I KNEW THAT!" Beast Boy said.

"Shouldn't we let them in?" Raven pointed out.

"OH right!" Cyborg said.

With a roll of her eyes, Raven teleported into the front lawn of the Tower, where Starfire stood staring at the building with scared eyes, as if she was afraid her team wouldn't accept her.

"Hello Star." Raven said.

"FRIEND RAVEN!" Starfire threw her arms around Raven. Raven however was concentrating on getting air into her lungs instead of her alien friend.

The other Titans arrived moments later, thanks to Cyborgs new and improved elevator.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy exclaimed. The Tamaranian immediately let go of Raven and rushed towards the changeling.

"Love Beast Boy!"

The other three Titans backed away, bumping into none other than Blackfire.

"TITANS, ATTACK!" Was Robin's first reaction after turning around and staring Starfire's sister in her glistening eyes.

"HOLD IT!" Blackfire said. "I'm here to… Ugh… Help."

Starfire had let go of Beast Boy and had turned all attention to Starfire. "Friend Robin… My… Sister _is _telling the truth, she _is _here to help us fight the horrid Trigon! Trigon has attacked our planet and won this awful battle."

"Yes, she.. Ugh," Blackfire had a disguisted look on her face, "Is telling the truth." She finished.

"It's only a battle. We can do this team!"

"No." Raven said.

"What do you mean no?" Cyborg asked.

"I mean no. You can't. YOU CAN'T RISK YOURSELVES FOR ME." The bay that surrounded the Titans crashed against the shores, trying it's hardest to kill the sand. Windows on the bottom floor of the Tower shattered, shards of glass flying everywhere.

"Raven calm down!" Robin shouted.

"I'M TRYING!" Raven said, getting frustrated.

With a few deep breaths the dark girl was under control again, just barley holding herself together. She felt as if she could fall apart at any moment, as if she would break right here in front of everyone.

Tamarans warriors stood in shock. Blackfire had backed away. Raven's team did her best to comfort her.

"Let's go get some tea." Robin said.

Raven started to head into the tower.

"No. I mean us. Now. We need to talk."

"Oh, Robin. No."

"NOT LIKE THAT." Robin said. Frustrated the boy wonder grabbed Raven by the wrist and led a struggling girl to his motercycle. Halfway to the garage Raven gave up. She let Robin lead her. She relaxed.

Robin handed her a helmet, and wordlessly let her sit on the motercycle. The Boy Blunder began to steer them out of the island the Titans lived on, and into Jump City.

He stopped in front of a hole in the wall café and led Raven inside, got them a table, and ordered Raven tea, and himself black coffee.

"I want an explanation for this."

"For what?" Raven asked.

"For your outburst. For the word "no". For everything. For that Erratic."

"My outburst, my emotions going out of control. The word no, this can't be stopped Robin! It must happen."

"It's your future! Your letting some piece of paper decide your future? Raven you are above that!"

"It's not just any piece of paper, it's got my destiny on it!"

"We are changing your destiny. You will be you." Robin said.

"Fine. You wanted to know about Sameal? I don't know. I know he is working for Slade. I know he will show up soon, Slade has obviously seen warriors from Tamaran appear on our front lawn, it's hard to hide. The creature he is isn't a bad creature, actually an Erratic could be extremley helpful to us."

"You think?"

"An army of them? Think of what that could do to Trigon. Demon against demon. Picture it."

"How would we get Erratics?"

"Perfect timing in a cartoon that has to have a happy ending."

"Oh I see." Robin said.

"Yes, if only we were on Cartoon Network, then there would always be a happy ending."

"But wouldn't it get old after awhile?"

"Yes. Most likely."

"I mean think about it, no sex, no real violence…"

"And where did the sex part come from Boy Blunder? Like you would get anything." Raven said.

"Oh you would give in to me, you know it."

"You are hopeless, you know that Robin."

"Yes, but you just smiled."

"Point?"

"Maybe you aren't so dark."

"Don't push it. Besides if we were on Cartoon Netwerk, we would have characters to stick to. And that really wouldn't work out for you."

A loud crash was heard outside the café. Instinctivly Raven and Robin stood up and ran outside.

Sameal stood outside.

"ALRIGHT SAMEAL, GO BACK TO THE SCUM YOU CAME FROM!" Robin said.

"Scum? Ohhohhohoh Robin I think _you _have it all wrong. I don't think I'm scum at all!"

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven threw a car at Sameal.

"Calm down princess," the Erratic said dodging Raven's throw. "I only have a message for you."

"Then tell her the message and get away from here!" Robin shouted.

"I DON'T THINK THIS IS YOUR BUSINESS ROBIN!" Sameal said, turning into a Fire God and throwing a ball of fire at Robin.

(A/N, I'm sorry to interupt but I'm apologizing about my lack of creativity in that last sentence, Fire God was the best thing I could think of. I don't know much about mythology but I'm sure there was a fire god, so if you do know about mythology fill me in with helpful … characters? Thanks! I'll get back to the story now.)

"Now Raven. You shall fullfil the prophecy! You shall tell the Tamaranians to LEAVE JUMP CITY AT THIS INSTANT or you WILL suffer. Undestood?"

"GET AWAY!" Raven said, throwing another car at Sameal, hitting him in the chest this time. The coward dissapeared just a moment later.

"Robin, I need to go back to the tower. I need to do research. There may be a way for me to contact an Erratic and ask for help. If they can turn into gods, we may get lucky."

….

Okay I'm sorry to end this here, but I need to. Now, as you can see there will be maybe two or three more chapters. The next one is pretty obvious so I won't be insulted if you call it a filler. This one is HARD WORK. I'm nervous as hell right now, we get our schedules for school tomorrow and I'm really worried about what team I'm on. It's crazy. So I'm sorry if it sucks.

NOW! I WILL NOT LET MYSELF FORGET REVIEWS THIS TIME! Though there are… Eh… Yeah here we go.

**THIS IS THE CHAPTER I AM REPOSTING, CHAPTER SIXTEEN. **

Ternin: Fairly? It sucked! Yeah, it's Robin and Cyborg. No worries. You'll see, this will be very interesting. Heh heh heh. Yeah, you better like Blackfire. Sadly I had to bend her a little, but I'm glad it turned out to still be Blackfire. Well, if the villians were smart we really wouldn't have as much fun with them, and then they would win. And that just couldn't happen on a Y-7 show. Sameal is a bit of an idiot sometimes, but only because of his ego. Yeah, it's fine about the floppy disk.

They Call Me Sweetsnow: You are too kind, really you are! I'm glad you liked it though.

Angelof theSecondHell: - is burned alive – okay. I' m VERY sorry about that, but I'm going to post those reviews (the ones at the top) on the last chapter AND I'm editing that last chapter. I'm SORRY LOYAL READERS I OWE YOU WITH MY LIFE! THOU ART SAVETH ME FROMETH BORDOM. I likey your shakspear. Yes yes, that last chapter SUCKED. A lot. A whole lot. It deserves to be shot and burned. I would **NEVER** not countinue a story I had people reading. **Ever**. Unless I died or something like that. Then yeah… that would be pretty self-explanitory. Sigh… I know I'm not a published writer. I know I never will be… it's just a dream that is slowly shattered day by day. Crushed by me, others, friends, ect. Having a dream come true just won't happen. It's not like I'm good enough either.

Oh but you should hate this as much as it seems. And I understand. I won't kill you for honesty. If honesty died… life wouldn't be worth it. Because truth lives, tangled in lies and deception. Being a writer is just a dream. I'm aware I will end up with a sucky job and a sucky life and a whiny brat for a kid with a guy I regret ever talking to. I know I will shatter life with a divorce. It's coming. I can feel it. It doesn't matter. I gave up awhile ago. And dreams, like I said earlier, they shatter. Easily. I've devolped a pretty fuck-dreams attitude. But whatever. I'll repost that last chapter. After I edit it.

Sillymail: I'm sorry to hear that. It hurts. Actually it hurts a lot, because you have always been there. I'm sorry you've broken away.

That's it. That's all my reviews. I'm going to post this and repost 16. Merry days.


End file.
